Time and Space
by ArtemisPrime
Summary: The finished epilogue is up. Legolas arrives in our time period, but not through natural means. Not a Mary-Sue. No slash.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Legalos arrives in our time period, but not through natural means. What do you think our society would do with such a strange and beautiful creature? Yeah, that's what I thought, too. I don't intend this to be a Mary-Sue or slash story. Rated PG for language and some violence later on.

  
  


Nothing of the Lord of the Rings is my property. I don't own them and I'm not making any profit on this. I just like playing with them a little. Any original characters are my own.

  
  


A/N: I've only seen the movie (FOTR) and I'm very nearly done TTT, so if there are some inconsistencies, chalk it up to ignorance. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcomed.

  
  


******

  
  


Time and Space

Chapter one

  
  


"He's dead."

My shoulders slumped in a heavy sigh. This had not been the news that I wanted to hear. I had worked so long and hard with him. I thought that we were making progress. Guess he didn't think so.

"When? How?" I finally asked.

"In the medicinal closet. Grabbed an empty syringe..."

I raised my hand, letting him know that he didn't have to continue. "I'll contact his family." He had been my patient. I owed him that much.

  
  


My heart was damn near broken after speaking with Joe's mother. She had been so hopeful about a recovery. "But he was getting better," she choked out between sobs.

I nodded. "If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate."

I hung up the telephone a few minutes later. This day couldn't end soon enough. I just wanted to go home, soak in an extraordinarily hot tub and forget everything about today.

God, my first suicide. How was I going to handle this?

"Lin!"

I shut my eyes. Go away, I thought. Let me be alone for a little while.

"Glad I caught you. Hey, listen, sorry about Joe." Mike held my arm. "You gonna be okay?"

I shrugged.

"Before you go, there's someone you need to meet."

I rolled my eyes. "Not today, Mike. I just want to go home..."

"It has to be today," he interrupted. "His forty-eight hours will be almost up and then we can't keep him any longer."

"So?" Normally, I would have been more than a little concerned over a person being released from the hospital with mental problems, but today just wasn't my day.

"Lin, I know that this situation with Joe has upset you, but this guy needs your help. Somehow, I think you're the only one he might be able to relate to."

I was a little unsure over what that meant. But I knew that I couldn't let Joe ruin my ability to try to help others. "All right. What's this guy's deal?"

Mike grinned and handed me a folder while we walked to the elevator. "Police brought him in. They found him wandering around Jane and Third. Normally, they would have thought he was just high, but something made them change their minds."

"That he wasn't," I replied, not looking up from the pages before me. "No signs of alcohol or drugs in or on him." My eyes found Mike's. "So what's the story here?"

The elevator dinged and we went in. "Seems the guy was more or less confused..."

"Not unlike users,"I interjected.

"But most users can at least speak English. This guy starts spouting off in some language no one's heard before, ever."

"So he's from out of town." I was becoming a little frustrated. "Look, just give me the gist of the story."

"All right. The cops bring him in because he starts screaming at the top of his lungs, using that weird language. He rushes around to some of the bums around, looking at their faces."

"Like he's trying to find a familiar face?"

Mike nodded. "Seemed that way. The cops then pulled him over and he starts getting all freaked out."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Freaked out? Is that some new psycho-jargon that I wasn't informed of?"

He smirked, but continued. "Anyway, he's resisting the police. They have a hell of a time trying to get him into the cruiser."

The elevator dinged again. The pair strode out into the mental ward of the hospital. "All the while, this guy's ranting in that language and getting more and more paranoid. Cops said his eyes were like saucers when he finally realised what was happening and where he was."

"Sounds like he was high. That's been known to happen." We stopped before the door to the common room.

"But he didn't have anything in his blood. In fact, his blood is what got us stumped. Never seen it before." He handed me another, smaller folder. "Guy's got no name, no anything, but whatever's pumping through him, it's clean."

I frowned. His blood was indeed very odd. He apparently lacked any particular type, not A or O or positive or negative. Nothing. "And this was less than two days ago?"

"Yep." He pointed through the glass into the common room. "He's calmed down quite a bit, as you can see."

Instantly seeing him, I gasped. "He's practically comatose!"

"Hasn't hardly moved from that spot since they let him in last night. Just keeps looking out that window."

Thank goodness they kept it closed, otherwise... I shuddered.

I thrust the folders back at Mike. "So you want me to write an evaluation on him today so that he can stay for another seventy-two hours?"

"You know the drill by now, Lin. It's not safe for him outside."

I leaned heavily against the door. "Mike, I'm not sure that this is for me. I've already got upwards of thirty patients. And with Joe..." I rubbed my forehead.

"Just do the write-up," Mike said gently. "I'll have someone else continue on, if you want. But I just can't have him out there."

I could never say no to Mike. "If you weren't my boss..." I pointed a lazy finger at him.

His grin was wide. "Great. I'll talk with you tomorrow to see how you did." With a pat on my shoulder, he was off and I was alone.

With a grumble, I pushed open the door. The smell of the room always got to me. Something of a mix of vomit and anti-septic. Not terribly inviting. I wished they could open the windows to get fresh air, but the risks were too great.

I smiled at some of the patients that I knew and waved to a couple of others. Some of those guys would never leave here.

I made my way to the nurses desk. "Hey, Doreen."

The older woman looked up with a smile. "Well, hello there. Been a while since we've seen you down here."

I shuffled my feet. "Yeah, I know. They keep me busy upstairs most of the time."

"So now you've come back to the little people," she teased.

"Something like that." I looked over to the window. "That man," I pointed for further emphasis, "how long has he been there?"

"Bout the time they brought him in." She lean in on her desk. "He's been as silent as a mouse and just as gentle."

"Huh. His report made him out to be a little more violent."

Doreen shook her head. "Haven't had an ounce of trouble with him. But then, haven't had anything out of him. He hasn't eaten a thing and getting his clothes off was quite a to-do."

"Do you think he understands what people say to him?"

She slowly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I think he's scared. He doesn't seem to understand where he is."

I nodded taking it all in. "Was there anything special in his clothes that could give us a clue about him?"

"Come see for yourself." Doreen rose and went to the back room. I followed her in. She pulled out a large canvas bag and opened it up. "Not exactly your standard east side issue."

My curiosity was piqued with the guantlets staring up at me. Doreen was right. Pushing them aside, I pulled out a leather vest that felt wonderful, almost silk-like. A pale blue tunic came out that was nothing like I'd ever seen or felt. It shimmered a little and changed colours when the light hit it differently. It was caught on something heavy. With a tug, I pulled out a matching pair of knives, about eighteen inches at least. My eyes lit up. "He had this on him?" I asked incrduously.

"Mm-hmm, and this." She reached into a cabinet and pulled out the most beautiful bow ever. The handle was delicately carved with wondrous engravings and each end was detailed with what looked like forest scenes. Gently taking the instrument, I beheld it. God, it was beautiful! So exquisite. The bow I owned for my archery habit had nothing on this object before me. "I can't begin to say how beautiful this is," I whispered.

"It is lovely."

Reluctantly, I handed it back to her. "Who is this guy? And where did all this come from?" I looked back at his clothing bag. The mystery now seemed to only begin.

  
  


Standing near him, I could finally see his face and body clearly. He was without exception, the most uniquely defined creature. His nose and chin were slightly pointed delicately. His lips were thin and red. But his eyes, oh how those eyes entranced me. There was a light in them; they seemed to glow as did much of the rest of him. But I also saw sadness. Profound despair and loss were there in those blue orbs.

Perhaps it was just the greyness of the city through the light.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

He didn't react, not that I thought that he would, but you had to start somewhere. "My name's Dr. Kaitlin Myers. You can call me Lin, if you want." My eyes narrowed. "Do you understand me?"

Nothing. Something, though, told me that he did.

I returned to the back and brought out his gauntlets. "Are these yours?" I held them out.

And then he looked at them, his eyes filling with even deeper sadness. "Elessar," he whispered. He blinked and a tear rolled down his finely chiseled cheek. 

A silver tear.

  
  


To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing of the Lord of the Rings is my property. I don't own them and I'm not making any profit on this. I just like playing with them a little. Any original characters are my own.

  
  


A/N: I've only seen the movie (FOTR) and I'm very nearly done TTT, so if there are some inconsistencies, chalk it up to ignorance. I am also not a medical expert, so excuse a few faux pas's. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcomed.

  
  


*****

  
  


Time and Space

Chapter 2

  
  


I slowly blinked, unable to comprehend what stood before her. This man appeared so foreign, yet was oddly familiar. Something about his face, his features, struck me like deja vu. I lightly shook her head. This was not the time to be worrying about that. This man needs my help.

He resumed his viewing of the window, letting the tear drop to the floor. It stained the tile silver. I gazed at that tile a moment before looking back at him. Who he was seemed the wrong question. What he was appeared more appropriate.

I made a move towards him, to move him towards a nearby table and chair, and quickly discovered that was the wrong thing to try. He immediately grabbed my wrist extremely tightly. His face, once sad, was now contorted into anger and hostility. My first reaction was to yell out, but I bit my tongue. He didn't need further aggrivation by large men in white coats. My arm went limp, trying to tell him that I submitted to him. He needed to feel some sense of control, something apparently lost to him.

  
  


He looked at her, their eyes locked. And in her, he could see a small light, a known light to him. He released his grasp, held the gaze another moment, then resumed his stare out the window.

  
  


"Okay," I breathed, "guess touching is out of the question." Stupid! How would you like a stranger trying to grab you?

I put the gauntlets on the table and went back to Doreen. "Can I have his file?"

"You sure you don't want some extra help with him?" She eyed the man warily.

I shook her head. "No, I just made a mistake."

The nurse remained unconvinced, but said nothing. She handed over the file and I went back to the window.

"Says here that your name is John Doe." I pulled a pen out of her jeans pocket. "Somehow you don't look like a John. Mind telling me what your real name is?"

No response.

"Well, what's in a name?" I scanned the rest of the file and found very little else. I filled in a little of my own thoughts at the bottom, mostly that he didn't like to be touched and enjoyed staring out the window. Closing the file, I looked back at him. "See, the thing is that if we don't find out who you are or what your problem is, you're going back out there." I pointed out the window. "And I'm not convinced that's a good place for you." Not that here seems much better, I thought. "So why not help me out. Just give me something, anything, that tells me you have some idea what's going on."

He continued to stare.

"Okay," I sighed. And then a thought occured. "When the police tried to bring you into the car, you mentioned something. What was it..." I opened the file. "Yeah. Valar. You said it a few times. What does it mean?"

He blinked, several times.

"You know that word, don't you? Valar."

He bowed his head a little, his eyes unable to focus on anything. He then quickly looked up and grabbed the cage on the window. "Valar, thaed nin!"

A smile spread across my lips. "So you haven't lost the power of speech. That's good. Now what else..." I stopped. He began shaking the cage, as though trying to rip it off, or at least get it out of his way. "Valar!" he repeated louder than before.

"Hey, easy. No one's going to hurt you." I almost moved to hold his arms.

He continued his assault on the cage, now with both hands. I could most certainly sense the fear in him. He was terrified of what was happening.

"You want some help?" Doreen offered, the phone already dialing security.

"No!" I held out my arm towards the nurse. "Doreen, please don't call security." I turned back to my patient. "He doesn't need anymore terror."

And then the doctor heard the sounds of other patients grabbing the windows' cages and rattling them around. Some began moaning, others were screaming. 

Oh, God, what have you gotten yourself into? I thought. "Please, please just let go."

"That's right, buddy, do what the nice doctor tells ya," a deep voice came from behind. I peered over her shoulder and found two very large, very menacing looking men making their move on the young man. One grabbed his shoulders and the other went for his hands. This about set him over the edge. He now screamed, but held fast to his grip of the cage. The guard then shifted to grab his waist. This allowed the patient to give a few swift kicks to the cage. And I damn near fell over when I saw the bow in the cage. This guy was strong.

"Harry, get his legs!" the guard yelled.

Harry did as instructed.

"Please don't hurt him. He doesn't understand what's going on!" I begged them to try to take it easy with him, but I knew that wouldn't happen. 

He continued to scream. His grip on the cage was loosened enough for the two men to pull him off. He squirmed and wriggled, trying anything to get out of the force overpowering him. His maneuverings forced the guards off balance several times, where he was able to knock over a small table. The entire room was now chaos as other patients began to throw and break things. I stayed a step behind, vainly trying to calm the situation. I felt completely and utterly useless.

A few minutes later, they had him on the bed and were attempting to strap his arms and legs. He kept fighting, but his screams were now words. "Valar!" he kept repeating, "Valar varya nin!"

"Nick! Get that arm down!" Harry grunted. He looked at the man with hatred. "You're quite the fighter, eh. Well, you're starting to piss me off." He pointed a menacing finger at him. "Now shut it or I'll shut it for ya!"

The man was oblivious and kept yelling and trying to get out of the restrains.

"They're too tight," I told both of them.

"The ain't too tight," Nick said. "Gotta keep him down somehow."

Doreen was now present with a needle, of which I guess the contents. Before I could stop her, his screams reached a higher intensity.

"I told ya, don't..." He punched him squarely on the jaw. "...piss me off." The scream stopped and was replaced with absolute fear. Doreen took the momentary quiet and jabbed the needle into his thigh.

"No!" I yelled too late. "God..." I sighed. I glared at the nurse. "He's been through enough."

"He needed to be sedated, Doctor. You and I both know that."

Truth was, I did.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, the room was finally quieted. Some patients also had to be restrained, but most just had to be threatened by Harry or Nick and immediately went quiet.

I stood at the foot of the bed the man now rested in. A large welt was showing on his chin. I breathed in deeply and rubbed my forehead. "How did this happen?" I whispered. I looked again at the form and shook my head. The bindings forced his legs and arms apart in a spread eagle fashion, humiliating and very uncomfortable. The hospital dressing gown did little to improve his appearance. His hair was a tangled mess. But even still, I could see that it continued to shimmer. With a brush and a little shampoo, it would be beautiful. Now though, it just further added to confusion that was this man.

A confusion that was compounded when I looked more closely at him. Hidden before, his ears now stood in plain view. Kneeling next to his head, I brushed away a few tendrils of hair, marvelling in their silkiness, and was surprised. His delicate ears had fine points to them. Points that suited his facial features perfectly. I reached to touch them, but hesitated. Checking that he was indeed still unconscious, I gently caressed them. They were very real, soft and warm. I pulled back when a tiny moan escaped him. Must be sensitive, I thought. I then dared another touch, this time of his cheek and brow. 

His skin was smooth and silken. I pulled back quickly, worried that my own rough hands would somehow hurt him. Silly, I know, but there was something about him that made me feel protective. No, more than that. I felt a strange kinship with this man, this stranger. I knew him, not in a real sense, but more subconsciously.

"Help me," I whispered into that wondrous ear. "Do not be afraid."

He began to stir. "Aragorn," he whispered oh so gently. "I have failed you..."

I stood bolt upright. So you do know English! But why would you not use...

"Gimli. Elessar. La varya...." He continued a little in that strange tongue.

My hand carefully cupped his cheek. "You are a mystery. Help me unlock it."

  
  
  
  


To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing about Lord of the Rings or Tolkien's characters are mine. Original characters are, though. I am not a medical expert, so bear with me. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story thus far. I appreciate people who take the time to give thoughtful comments. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.

  
  


*****

Time and Space

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


I sat for a long time, just staring at nothing. The words on the pages before me blurred together. I couldn't concentrate or focus on anything this morning. Yesterday afternoon's meeting with John Doe filled my thoughts. Images kept replaying in my mind of him writhing and doing anything he could to escape the security guards' hold on him. His screams echoed through. His eyes filled with the terror of the unknown.

But I also thought on my first reaction at seeing him. He was beautiful, even in the horrible hospital gown and dishevled hair. There was a certain air about him, a pride, that shone through his awful exterior. I was determined to bring that shine to the forefront.

First though, I had to discover who he was.

No, first I had to deal with the three patients scheduled for this morning, then discover who he was.

It was going to be a long morning.

  
  


"And I just felt like screaming! I wanted to punch that guy right in the nose." The woman seated before me began shaking. I could sense her hatred of the man who had cut her off driving, which was rather hilarious given that she was seeing me for her road rage.

"So what did you do instead?" I inquired.

"I tailgated him." She seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Ah. Perhaps in the future, you could work on alternatives. For example, you could play calming music while driving." I looked at my watch. "We'll continue this next week."

A few minutes later, I was writing some final notes in my case log. Putting down my pen, I faced the window. The city was still grey and dirty, but some sun was showing through the murk. The scraggly bushes appeared to reach towards that sun. I pushed my chair right up to the window and felt the pale beam across my face. Clsosing my eyes, I let it envelope me. My thoughts were calmed and peaceful. A light smile spread across my face.

Until the image of ugliness flashed through my mind.

Startled, I nearly jumped out of my seat. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to no one. The image had left my heart pounding and short of breath.

I quickly rose, feeling a need to walk some. The next thing I knew, I was down at the common room once more. And he was still there. Still tied to the bed.

I pulled his chart out from the desk drawer. The nurse there said nothing, not that she would have. She was a little short with people and was not one you wanted to cross. I scanned the page and found that more blood had been taken from him. I could see the hideous bandage across that luminescent skin of his and sighed in frustration. A second scan revealed that he was to be shipped to the mental hospital twenty miles outside of town.

This angered me. I didn't want him to leave. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave him. He was full of riddles that I needed answered. Who he was? Where he came from? How he obtained those wonderful artifacts and clothing? They couldn't take him from me yet.

Putting the chart away, I went over to his bed. His eyes were open, but unmoving. I could see his chest moving up and down, but ever so slightly. He appeared dead. No, he appeared lost and in pain. Standing next to his head, I smiled down on him, feeling a little of his sadness radiate towards me.

His eyes fluttered then focused on me.

"Good afternoon."

"Where am I?"

Fabulous! You understand now. "You're in St. Vic's hospital. Do you remember how you got here?"

He stared blankly into space, thinking back. "I do not."

"Well, that's to be expected...somewhat."

He moved to sit up, but found the restrains inhibited him. He continued to tug on them. It was then that he noticed his position and attire. "What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Slight panic crept into his voice.

I wanted to rest my hand on his shoulder to help calm him. "You're in hospital. The restraints were put on to keep you from hurting yourself. As for me," I sat back in the chair, "I'm Dr. Kaitlin Myers, but we've already been introduced."

He looked over at me, narrowing his brow as though trying to remember me. His gaze was hypnotic, as though he was searching down into me, to my soul. "Yes," he finally said, "I remember you now." He paused. "You tried to assist me."

"Tried, but unsuccessful. Are you hungry?"

"Please release me. I shall do no harm to anyone."

I believed him. With every fibre of my being, I believed him and knew his word to be true. Moments later, he lightly rubbed his wrists, free of bondage. Sitting up in the bed, he frowned at his gown. "Is this what you force your patients to wear?"

I smiled. "Sometimes. I'll see if I can't get you some real clothes."

He scanned the room, his eyes narrowing on a few patients. "I am in some sort of healer's room?"

I smirked. "That's one way to put it."

He continued his survey, finally resting his eyes on the window. Without hesitation, he rose and strode quickly and silently to it. I watched him closely and carefully. The light band of sun creeped through the window. It transformed him somehow. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the light to invade his inner being. That simple act transfixed me. I could only gape at him.

He then turned his head towards me. "This place is unclean." He opened his eyes. "It is killing you."

"It's called pollution," I said. "And you're probably right, but there's not much I can do about it." I took a cautious step closer to him. "Is anything else coming back to you?"

He raised his hand to the cage, fingering it lightly. "Many things." He leaned forward. "Where are my companions?"

My brow creased. "Companions?"

"Yes, the people who were with me. I would like to see them." He was now straight, a sort of regalness overtaking him.

"There was no one with you. The police found you alone, disoriented."

He blinked several times as though unable to comprehend what had happened to him. "I do not understand. We were together upon meeting Lausona and then..." He struggled to remember. "...then..." His face contorted as though in pain. Clenched fists rested on his forehead. 

He was reliving the event as he remembered it before his arrival here.

"You are here, safe. No one can harm you." I took another cautious step forward.

He quickly spun. "What have you done with them? I must see them. Ensure that they are safe."

"Perhaps if you could tell me what they looked like." Playing along seemed the right thing for the moment.

"A man and a dwarf. They would be distinct together as Men and Dwarves do not get along. You would recognise them."

A man and a dwarf. Right. "What are their names?"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gimli, son of Gloin."

My eyebrow shot straight up. That was a very interesting way of giving a name. "Do they have last names? That may help the search somewhat."

His puzzled expression told me that he had no clue as to what I was talking about. He shook his head. "They were with me, fighting alongside me, when..." He stopped.

"When what?" I asked gently.

He ignored me to resume his stare out the window. "Aragorn, where are you?" he whispered.

There seemed little for me to do now, except one thing. "Do you know your name?"

He looked at me as someone looks at an idiot. "Of course. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

Well, that threw me for a big loop.

  
  


At home, his name kept replaying over and over in my mind. It sounded incredibly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it. Finally, I began a search on the Internet and made a surprising discovery: it was a name of a character from The Lord of the Rings. I laughed out loud. Things finally made sense.

At the hospital the next day, I informed Mike of my discovery.

"Tolkien's books?" he said. He grinned and shook his head. "Thought I'd seen it all."

"Yeah, I know. Obviously, this guy's had some trauma that he's repressed. Becoming this Legolas character, he no longer has to deal with what happened to him." It made perfect psychological sense. When people have been through something that their mind or emotions cannot cope with, they will often create a new persona to deal with the trauma. Abuse victims would often do this. They could then distance themselves from the event, even forgetting it entirely, by claiming that someone else had experienced it. The new person had no knowledge of it. It can sometimes work temporarily, but eventually a trigger occurs and the person is then confronted with the event once again, without any workable coping strategies.

"So what do you think you'll do?" Mike asked, biting into his sandwich.

"First thing is to keep him from being transferred."

He wiped his mouth. "That shouldn't be a problem. I'll sign the form to keep him here another twenty days."

"This guy's probably going to need more than that."

He shrugged. "We'll take it one step at a time."

  
  


One step at a time. That's what this man was going to have to do. I wondered if he had the patience for it as I wandered into the common room after lunch. Once again, he was stationed at the window. The lightning of the thunderstorm played across his features, highlighting his points. He was a once beautiful and devilish.

But the one thing that troubled me was his 'glow' for lack of a better word. He seemed dimmer, less radiant somehow. His eyes were losing their shimmer.

"Good afternoon," I said cheerfully. "How are you doing?" I noticed that both hands were once again gripping the cage.

He turned and I could feel a piece of me break. He had what I call the 'puppy-dog stare'. His sad face quietly pleaded with me to do something, to make his sadness disappear. And his eyes were glazing over.

As a psychiatrist, we are trained to avoid emotional attachments to our patients. It biases our thinking and our treatment. Standing there, with this utterly desparate man before me, all training was thrown aside. He didn't need emotional help, he needed physical help. He needed to get out of that hospital. It was killing him, persona or not.

"Please," he whispered, "please let me go. I must leave here. I must find my friends." His hands tightened around the wires.

Oh, how I wanted to let him go, but I knew that would be dangerous. Not just lose your job type dangerous, but fatally dangerous. This world was completely foreign and unsafe for him. Perhaps, though...

"Come with me." My hand was held out for him. He was wary, definitely, but I could sense that he trusted me. Slowly, he clasped his hand in mine. We left the common room and followed the hallway to the elevator. His experiences in the hospital were limited to that room. His eyes were wide, marvelling at all the sights and sounds around him. He was startled when the elevator dinged. We entered. His tension rose when the door closed. "It's okay. We're safe in here." He remained skeptical, but said nothing.

Moments later, we exited on the main floor. I let go of his hand. "Just pretend that you're my patient and I'm taking you somewhere."

"But I am not ill," he replied.

"We're just pretending. You know, make believe."

"Only children pretend."

I rolled my eyes. "Just go with me on this one, okay?"

We quickly walked through the halls of the hospital, stopping once or twice as he caught some strange new device, like a wheelchair, and wanted to further investigate. We finally made it to the door and I opened it. Looking up at him, I grinned.

His entire face shone once more. He stared up into the sky, watching the lightning, and began moving out. The rain was falling hard and heavy, but he did not seem to care. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it all the more. His cautious steps quickly became bounds as he encircled the courtyard. He halted at the tree, touched the bark and waited. He appeared to whisper something, at the tree I think, and then disappeared.

Seconds later, an upper branch shook. Peering up through the downpour, I spotted him standing tall and proud on that limb. He may only pretend to be this Legolas character, but it was certainly very real. He'd done his research to be sure.

When I began to shiver with the rain, I called out. "We better get in now."

No response.

"Hey, come on. You don't want to catch a cold."

Nothing.

I sighed. He was forcing me to go to that tree. I didn't really want to get soaked, but this had been my idea in the first place. Grudgingly, I grumbled over. "You want to come down now?" I looked up into the leaves.

"No. I would like to stay here longer." He was examining some of the leaves and buds. "This tree is lonely."

Great, lonely trees. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself or get sick."

Reluctantly, he came down. "I do not get sick. And I heal quickly." He looked at me and his expression saddened. "You have been away too long," he finally said.

I stared back at him. His messy hair was now plastered to his head with a few strands on his face. The rain dripped from his nose and chin, but he did not seem to mind. I could only imagine how horrible I appeared. "Too long from where?"

He raised his arms. "From this." He opened his mouth to the rain. "Allow yourself the freedom."

"C'mon. Let's get back in." I moved to leave, but he grabbed my arm. I was about to tell him to let go, when I stopped.

"Can't you feel it? It is in you, as it is in me." He then pulled me along him as he once again circled the courtyard. "Listen. Feel. It is all around you." We stopped and he cupped my face in his hands. "Listen to you."

Everything about me stopped. I closed my eyes. I heard the rain on the sidewalk, on the windows, on the tree, on the leaves, on me. My heartbeat became louder. I could hear my blood flow through my veins. I could feel his hands, his warm hands, give me light. 

Carefully, gently, he released me and the light faded.

"Thank-you," he whispered in my ear. He stepped back. "Do you believe my words?"

Now there's a loaded question if ever there was one.

  
  
  
  


To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nothing about Lord of the Rings or any Tolkien character is mine and I'm not making a penny off of this. All original characters are mine. Thank-you once again to the reviewers. They help make writing worthwhile. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Time and Space

Chapter 4

  
  


"Do you believe my words?"

His words echoed through my head between fits of sneezing and sniffling. Damn cold, I thought. Had to go running around in the rain.

The computer screen flashed up with a search result. Seems that Tolkien's books were quite popular on the Internet. Apparently, whole societies had been created devoted to the various races and characters from his books. "Guess he wouldn't have much trouble finding information," I said quietly taking a sip of tea. I surfed through some of them, finding a few quite intriguing.

"So now what?" I leaned back in my chair, stretching lightly. I flipped through his file, still unable to find much to draw on. "How am I going to get you to tell me what happened to you?"

Sitting forward again, I went over his medical write-up. He appeared normal in most ways, except for his ears and blood. Ears could be written off as a mutation, but his blood? That had never been seen before. My chin sat in my cupped hands as I read and re-read the report.

And then a terrifying lightbulb went off. Word of his blood will spread, fast. All kinds of doctors and specialists are going to poke and prod and make his life horrible. That was the last thing he needed. I rose quickly and was almost out of my office when the phone rang. I paused, debating on whether or not to pick up.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Lin? We need you down here right now?" Doreen's voice came through.

"Why? What's happened?"

"It's your pointy-eared patient. He's causing quite a stir."

I grimaced. God only knew what he was capable of. "I'll be right there."

  
  


Moments later, I found a shocking sight...again. At least four guards were manhandling Legolas as he struggled free. "What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Thank goodness." Doreen ran up to me.

"What's going on?" I was completely outraged. "Let him go!" I made a move to where the fight was, but Doreen held me back.

"Lin, he's dangerous. I don't think you should get too close."

"He's not dangerous. He's scared."

"He punched one of the guards, knocking him out."

"For a good reason, I'm sure."

"Grab him! Grab him!" a guard yelled. I watched as Legolas had managed to free an arm and was swinging it hard, cuffing a couple men across the head. That only increased their anger. 

"God damn retard!" another yelled. "Get him the hell down." He looked at us, expecting us to do something. "Well don't just stand there, knock him out!"

"No! Just let him go!" I pulled out of Doreen's grasp and went straight to Legolas. He continued to squirm and twist, doing anything he could to be freed. "Legolas," I said calmly, "please just relax. They'll let you go if you calm down."

I didn't seem to have any effect. "Will you let him go?" I said to a guard. He looked at his supervisor, but held fast. 

Think fast here, girl. There's got to be something. "Don't you dare!" I screamed at Doreen, her hand holding another sedative needle. "Not this time." I frantically wracked my brain trying to come up with something. Think!

"Release me!" he yelled between clenched teeth. He continued on his struggle with no signs of letting up.

The lightbulb went off. "Do you remember the tree?"

He paused with a puzzled expression.

"Outside. You said the tree was lonely."

He ever so slightly began to calm down. I took a step closer.

"You could hear that tree, couldn't you? Listen to what it was saying."

He now looked at me, his eyes full of fury, but some clarity began to appear.

"I know you would like to see it again. See even more trees. Well..." I looked at a guard, imploring him to release his captive. "...if you want to do that, please..." I touched his forearm, hoping for a calm reaction. "...please calm yourself." I stared hard at the guards, especially the leader to put him down. With narrowed eyes, he instructed his men to release his legs. They fell with a jarring thud, almost causing Legolas to lose his balance. He then ripped his arms free then just as quickly turned with a frightening growl. He was ready to kill these men.

Without thinking, I jumped between him and the guards. "Please, just leave." I faced my patient. "Don't. You'll be in even more trouble," I said softly.

He glared at his captors, but I could sense that he would follow my advice. That the guards left also helped to calm him. Once they were gone, he turned abruptly on his heel and resumed his post at the window.

Taking a deep breathe, I face Doreen. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

She began walking back to the medical cabinet. "He tried to escape," she said matter of factly. She opened the door and put the needle away. "You know we can't let them leave with authorisation." She sat at her desk. "Rules."

My blood practically boiled. I swallowed hard. "All that because he wanted to go outside?"

She looked at me sternly. "Your little stint yesterday has put ideas into his head." She jerked her thumb in his direction. "Figures he can leave any time he wants."

"And he needed four guards to keep him inside?" I was trying remarkably hard to stay calm.

"Apparently so."

That this man had to endure the wrath of security was one thing, but Doreen's casual attitude very nearly made me bust. How dare she just shrug this off? Legolas was going through some serious emotional problems and she just threw them aside, all because he wanted to feel the grass on his feet again.

I couldn't speak to her anymore.

  
  


"Legolas?" I cautiously ventured.

He ignored me.

"I understand that you're probably very angry right now and you have every right to be. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably have..." In his shoes? I only stood next to him in front of that window. Nothing I could say would really make up for he suffered through. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "For all of this."

Slowly, deliberately, he turned towards me. "Sometimes," he began, "circumstances are beyond our mastery." He looked back out. "This is, I suppose, one of them." His sigh was sad, as though he resigned himself to his position, his place as nothing more than a prisoner in a strange world. His light was dimming before my eyes.

We remained there for a long time, me next to this wonderfully beautiful creature, a creature that we were turning into a shell. I couldn't let that happen. I refused.

But what could I do?

  
  


To be continued...

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nothing about Lord of the Rings or any Tolkien character is mine and I'm not making a penny off of this. All original characters are mine. Thank-you once again to the reviewers. They help make writing worthwhile. 

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 5

  
  


It was a simple thing, really. I mean, it was so simple that it never occured to me until now.

He needed a bath.

"How would you like a shower?" I offered.

He didn't say anything.

"Do you know what a shower is?"

He only sighed, continuing to stare at the dull gloom of the city.

"It's a simple process, actually. Water comes out..."

His eyes brightened a little. I grinned a bit.

"The water comes out and you lather up with soap, cleaning away all the dirt. How does that sound?"

He purposely faced me. "Like the rain?"

I nodded. "Yes, but not like the rain you felt a couple days ago. This rain is inside and clean."

"That would be good."

  
  


As much as I would have desired to watch that beautiful man shower, that would have gone way beyond the patient/doctor relationship, beyond in leaps and bounds. Then again, I'd done that already just by getting this close. I'd been taught to maintain a certain distance, to not become closely involved in my patients' live. Somehow, though, this man, this Legolas, needed just that.

But I think what he needed now was privacy.

After a little finagling, he managed to get the water to a desirable temperature. "And you do this every day?" he called.

"Pretty much," I answered. "We like to keep as clean as we can."

The water continued to pour.

After fifteen minutes, I yelled in. "You doing okay in there?"

"Yes."

Okay, he seems to be taking to the shower part of our society well enough. "You know, there probably isn't much hot water left."

"I'm not using any."

Huh? Well, if that's how he wanted it, so be it.

Another ten minutes passed. "Maybe you should come out now. You probably look like a prune."

"What's a prune?"

I chuckled. "A small fruit. Kind of dried up and wrinkly."

"How could I be dried up in the water?"

"Well, what I mean is the...Look, why don't you come out now."

"If you desire it."

The water turned off and seconds later, he stood before me. Wet, dripping and completely naked.

I surpressed a gasp and quickly diverted my eyes. "You might want to towel off." I pointed to the rack just inside the door. "And maybe put some clothes on."

I think he smiled. "At least human modesty has not changed." He went back in and dried off his wonderfully handsome body. Stop that! I scolded myself. He's your patient!

"What am I to wear?" He appeared once again, dry, but still nude. I grabbed the towel from his hand and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"That'll do for the moment. I'll get you something in a minute. Come over here." I directed him towards the table and handed him a brush. "Here. You might want to brush out some of those tangles." 

He took the brush and began pulling it through his long blond hair. But there were no tangles. The brush went through as thought running through silk. I stared at this phenomena. It was then that I noticed a few other features. He seemed very nearly hairless. Nothing on his chest, arms or legs. He didn't even have much facial hair, just eyebrows and lashes. His limbs were also unique, appearing slightly longer than the average. He was slim, yes, but not skinny. There was strength and power in his slender body. He could endure hardship for quite some time.

"I am finished." He placed the brush back onto the table. "Do you have any leathers to hold my hair in place?"

"Uh, no, not leather. I could probably find an elastic."

"Elastic?"

"A piece to hold your hair." He merely nodded. "Is your family built like you?"

He looked at me curiously. "How do you mean?"

I pointed at his arms. "Long limbed. Slender."

He nodded. "Yes. All my people are like this. But you are human. You must have heard of elves before."

Little, chunky Keebler elves flashed through my head. Remember, I thought, he thinks he's a character from a novel. "Sure. Come on. Let's get you some clothes, or at least something more than a towel."

  
  


A while later, Legalos was clothed in pale blue pyjamas. He liked their comfort, but found the material chafed his skin. I informed him that he would get used to it. He seemed to doubt that, but I then reminded him of his previous attire, the gown. He quickly accepted his new clothes.

"Have you any luck in finding my companions?" he asked quite suddenly as we went back to the room.

Do I lie to him? "No." I left it at that and he seemed to accept the answer.

We were about to enter the room, when he stopped. "I do not wish to go back in there. There is too much sadness and grief." He laid a hand on my shoulder. I could almost feel a tingle, a sense of familiarit in it. "Please."

"I know it's not the best place in the world, but..."

"There you are," Mike jumped in. A couple of trainees were behind him. "We've been looking all over for you and your patient." He quickly scanned Legalos, but said nothing to him. "We need to get him down to radiology."

"Now?"

"Yeah. This is the only time we could get." He moved for Legalos' arm. Wrong thing.

He jumped back, his face full of suspicion.

"They just need to do some tests, Legalos. Take a look at your head."

"My head is uninjured." He continued to glare at Mike. I watched the two of them. They acted like adversaries, adversaries who had met before.

I shook my head. "It won't hurt. They just want to see if everything is working normally inside your brain, that's all."

His eyes widened in horror as he turned to me. "You will look inside my brain?"

Right, he thinks we're going to cut him up. "Oh no. We're just going to take pictures of it. No cutting. It's perfectly safe."

He debated on what to do. Did he trust me?

A few moments later, his body relaxed a little and he willingly went down to the exam room.

"You know, Lin," Mike said a few steps behind Legolas, "you shouldn't be playing his game. Calling him 'Legolas', letting him go outside. That's only playing into his persona, making him think it's okay."

"I know what I'm doing." Did I sound convincing? "How's that extension coming?"

"It's in the works as we speak."

  
  


We made our way up to radiology. Legolas' eyes once again widened in wonder. I seriously began entertaining the notion that maybe this guy was really who he said he was. I mean, he had to have seen television or movies showing the big white machines. His reaction just seemd too naive, too innocent.

"Just lie down here," the technician instructed. Legolas did as told, but immediately jumped off when the table moved into the tunnel.

"Legolas," I said, coming in from the observation room, "you need to be inside the tube there. That's how we take pictures."

He shook his head. "I will not be kept in such a close area. No."

"I will be right in there." I pointed towards the room. "You won't be alone."

He looked down at me, his now drying hair falling forward. "I am alone."

What do you say to that?

"You asked me to believe your words. Now I ask the same of you. Do you trust me?"

He paused a long while. "You have never spoken untruths to me. I will do as you ask." He carefully laid down on the table.

"Thank-you," I said. He only closed his eyes, I presume to think of something comforting to him.

The scanning lasted about five minutes. We got about ten different shots. And none of us knew what we looking at as each one came up on screen.

"Well this is a pickle," Mike finally said after peering at the images. Green where red should be. Four instead of two. "Must be something wrong with the machine." He straightened and looked at the technician. "Well?"

She shook her head. "Been working normally all morning. It's running fine."

"So what are we looking at?" He munched on an apple. "You're boy doesn't appear to be human."

I know.

"And given his blood results, we could be looking at something very unusual here." He crunched another bite.

"What are you suggesting?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. But if this gets out, you know what will happen to him."

I shuddered, knowing full well what would. Men in white labs coats, needles, drugs, tests, experiments. Pain. "So what are you going to do?"

Mike looked at Legolas, now coming out of the tunnel. "We need to do some serious one-on-one with this guy."

"No. What are you going to do with this information?" I gestured towards the screen.

"For now, it's our little secret. Until we figure out just what we're dealing with."

His words did little to calm the growing fear in my stomach.

Leaving the little room, I met Legolas in the scanning room. "You okay?"

"I am unharmed, but I do not wish to do that again." I could see that his hands were lightly shaking. "What did your pictures tell you?"

"We're not sure. But we'll worry about that later. Let's get some lunch."

  
  


To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Nothing related to Lord of the Rings is mine and I am nigh making a penny from this work. Any original characters are mine. Thanks once again to those reviewing the story. Your comments are the lifeblood of any author. I am trying to write/update when possible, but that silly old thing called work seems to be interferring.

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 6

  
  


Having someone watch you eat is a little unnerving. Having Legolas watch you eat was downright uncomfortable. "Will you please eat something?" I pleaded.

"Your food is not good."

"You need to eat, to keep up your strength."

He chuckled softly. "I can endure much." As much as he made light of it, I knew he meant more than just food. The four days since he'd been here had been a true test of strength and will. He seemed to be doing well. But each time I saw him, I could see a little bit of him dying. His light was faltering.

I put down my spoon and took my tea, swirling it around in the styrofoam.

"You are distracted," he said softly.

I nodded. "Mm. Yes." I downed the rest of my drink.

"Do you wish to tell me?"

I laughed. "When did you become the doctor and me the patient?" Still, he had a point. This situation with Legolas was occupying all of my time. My other patients were suffering and the more I got to know him, the more I was drawn to him. My curiosity of him was beginning to overrule the rational part of me that said to keep your distance.

I guess I was at a loss for what to do.

"You have doubts," he began, "about me. You wonder if I speak the truth. You feel that you must help me in some way to see that I am hiding something. Something very dark and horrible."

I could only look at him. Four days ago, this man barely said anything and could only stare out a window. Now, he was like a confident, dispensing his own advice.

"I am Legolas. I am an elf. And I am withholding information from you." He raised a hand to quiet me. "I am still attempting to sort through it myself, but please trust me. When I understand what has happened, I will inform you. Until then, please be patient."

As much as I wanted to wait around, news of his uniqueness couldn't be kept quiet for long. "I'll wait as long as I can, but others may not see it that way."

"Mike," he growled out.

"Even if you don't like him, he's still the one who decides who can leave or stay. I want you well, so my opinion will matter a great deal on whether or not you get out of here." There didn't seem much point telling him about the transfer until it actually occurred, hopefully not. "If I can't convince him that you are on your way to recovery, then you may not get the freedom you want."

His eyes narrowed. "You say that I am unwell, but here I am before you. I am neither sick nor injured. And yet you lock me away in a stagnant, hideous room, away from the light and clean air. What have I done to so grievously injure this world?"

Be careful in how you answer this one, Lin. "You are correct," I began slowly, "you are not physically injured. But even you would agree that emotionally, you're a little different than the norm."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I am no different than any other forest elf who has been taken away from the trees and sky that he loves so."

He truly believed that he was this Legolas person from the books, a fictional creation of some English professor's mind. Yet, the evidence was clear that he was not human. His blood and brain scans clearly indicated something unworldly about him.

Was he really an elf?

My head began to hurt. 

"My experiences with healers has taught me many things, but above all else, they taught me to believe in my heart." He brought his hands forward to mine on the table, not touching. "What is your heart telling you?"

I looked into those blue eyes, finding comfort and ancient wisdom in them. He may have appeared to be in his early twenties, but his soul was old. And it was dying.

"You're dying," I quietly said.

"Yes," he replied just as quietly.

I blinked hurriedly. "But you said that you were uninjured?"

He gazed down at the table, not really looking at it. "This place, it is killing me." He looked up at me. "And you."

I knew that. In fact, I had known for a long time that being in the city was not where I belonged. I, too, longed for the fresh air and blue skies of the mountains, or plains, or anywhere but a city. Part of the reason I took up archery was to allow me that freedom, if only for a short while.

How did he know that? "How could you tell that?"

He lightly smiled. "Because we are not that different. We share a bond. That is why we were brought together. That is why you believe me and I in you."

"How can I help you? What can be done?"

Those two questions verbally confirmed what my heart had told me since I'd met this strange man: I believed him. He was Legolas. He was from some far off place in some far off time.

"I must leave here and then..." He looked away, longing for something he may never find. "I need to find my friends."

A plan began to formulate in my mind. And maybe it might work.

  
  
  
  


It seemed to me that there were two things that needed to be done immediately: get Legolas out of the hospital and to find his friends. The first bit sounded easier than the second, but paperwork and bureaucracy would make it darn near impossible. At least on a permanent level. In the short run, however, I could issue him a day pass.

"So I will be able to leave," he said.

"Yes. First thing tomorrow, we'll get you out."

He saddened. "I cannot leave tonight?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. That is impossible. Can you make it through?"

He nodded. "Yes." He paused. "I hope the stars will come out tonight." I didn't have the heart to tell him that the light pollution virtually blocked out any starlight.

We parted company. I had never felt so guilty about leaving a patient before. True, I didn't have decades of experience, but I'd been around a few years and experienced a few things. But seeing him watch me leave was wrenching. I felt as though I was disappointing him somehow.

Arriving home, I began my research. I didn't think that there would be any chance of finding his friends. Realistically, they couldn't exist here and now. So I focused my search to things about Lord of the Rings, Tolkien and elves. I was ready to trash my computer when over a hundred thousand hits came up. "Refine," I thought, "narrow it down."

For the rest of the evening and into the morning hours, I sifted through a veritable treasure chest of Tolkien lore. What I discovered was not only the societies devoted to his writings, but an entire culture built around him. He was a professor, true, but what struck me was the level of detail he brought to his work. The level of research and background mythology he created was utterly incredible and some of it appeared to be based in reality. His early Elvish language was a derivative of a nearly extinct Scandinavian language. If that was true, then what else was?

Bookmarking a few potential sites, I flipped the switch and headed for bed. Exhaustion was not going to help me or Legolas for the coming day.

  
  


And what a day it was!

Watching Legolas leave the hospital was a thrill in itself. He marvelled at everything he saw: concrete, buildings, cars, traffic lights, everything. He was very much like a child discovering the world for the first time. He took it all in, asking questions about everything.

"How does this work?" "Where does that come from?" "Why is it so tall?"

I smiled for much of it.

Driving in the car was quite a thrill, albeit a nervous one for him. He distrusted the machine, claiming its mechanisation was too far removed from nature, but when we went onto the freeway, he could only grin. He rolled down the window and let the wind rush past him. His hair flew all around, but he kept smiling. Guess he liked speed.

He also liked the fact that he was able to wear his own clothes again. Doreen didn't ask, but gave me an inquisitive look as I hauled out his canvas bag. I left the weapons, taking only clothes he might need. And seeing him dressed, out of the horrible hospital attire, you could definitely see him as not of this realm. He did appear mystical.

I decided that perhaps the best place to take him was the local park.

His reaction had been similar to when he went into the courtyard. He marvelled at the trees and other flora. He spent a long while just standing, absorbing all around him. The sun had finally penetrated the greyness, casting its rays upon his features. I could only stare in amazement at him. Beyond the sun, his own light appeared to be returning, if only a little. I could sense a small bit of happiness returning to him. A light breeze caught his hair causing a gasp in me. He looked like a Greek god.

He smiled lightly and pulled the fly away strands from his face. "Do you have an 'elastic'?" he asked looking towards me.

I reached into my pocked. "Here. This should do the trick." When our hands touched, I felt a shock. Some of his light was passed to me.

But more than that. I caught glimpses, images, of things I'd never seen nor experienced. There were faces and landscapes and beauty and ugliness. There was also sadness. But how could a feather of a touch do such a thing? I was seeing things that only he had seen. How? I was about to ask him when he began braiding his hair. Even that simple act became more. It was mesmorising as he took each piece and wove it with another. The style was intricate, but he handled it with practiced ease.

"Teach me," I said when he finished.

He smiled at me then proceeded to show me.

  
  


I knew very well that I was becoming too wrapped up in this man. The distinction between doctor and patient no longer existed. And no matter how many times my professor's word replayed themselves over and over in my mind, I allowed that distinction to disappear. I also knew that I could never do this again. My career as a psychiatrist was finished.

"I will tell you now," he said quite suddenly. We were both sitting under a particularly large willow tree, not having said anything for quite some time.

"You understand what has happened to you?" We both whispered, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the scene.

"Yes." Melancholy crept into his voice. "But I fear the ending." He held my gaze. "It would seem to be unfinished."

And then he began his tale. 

  
  


To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again, I'm not making one little penny, or a bunch of them, on this piece. All characters and references that are Tolkien based are his. Original characters are my own. A large thank-you to the reviewers out there. Your time spent criticquing (sp?) is most appreciated. Please continue.

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 7

  
  


"The time of the Ring had passed.

Middle Earth returned to its own once again.

The Fellowship, though broken, still retained three:

Aragorn, now King of Men;

Gimli, lionhearted Dwarf and friend;

and, Legolas, Elven Prince.

To these three, friendship became more.

Their reliance, their trust, their faith in eachother

endured through all.

Until the one day when a new darkness came

a darkness forged not with metal,

nor with army,

but with one single word:

time.

  
  


I could feel a change. It was not in the air or ground, but elsewhere, as though it flowed through and into me. Gimli, my dear companion, also felt it. We rode swiftly to the land of Gondor, anxious to meet with Elessar to discuss it. We found that he, too, had felt the change, as though something were approaching.

'What can it be?' I inquired. 'Had we all not defeated Sauron? Had not all evil been destroyed from Middle Earth?'

'It would seem not,' Elessar replied. He turned to his wife, Arwen, hoping for reassurance.

She shook her head. 'This is something beyond us,' she replied. 'Beyond anything any Elf has seen.'

There was little for us to do but wait. Gimli and myself were treated as though brothers to the King and given everything we desired. The days passed into weeks and weeks into months. We began to speak less of the impeding evil, but it remained within me, gnawing at my mind, never leaving me alone.

Until one day, it arrived.

More precisely, one early morning.

I had been the first to notice, my Elven senses detecting it before mortals could. The tremor was light at first, but began to grow. Roused from their sleep, both friends watched with me from the high window as the rising sun slowly darkened. Its warm rays were disfigured and horribly changed to rays of cold and pain. The beauty of the sun was now ugly.

'This is not good,' Gimli stated. Aragorn only nodded his agreement. We all looked upon one another. 

'What are we to do?' I inquired.

Aragorn thought upon this for some time. 'The children have been taken to safe places. The women and old now care for them.' I believe he had been insistent upon this when Gimli and I first arrived. He wanted no harm to innocents. We had all had enough of that.

'No army will defeat this!' Gimli cried. 'This is magic.'

I agreed. 'Perhaps Sauron had not been truly defeated.' Any desire by him for revenge would surely destroy us all.

Elessar shook his head no. 'He was. This is something new and entirely different.' I could see his worry clearly on his face as he leaned out the window. 'It is an evil new to the world.'

'We cannot just stand here. We must do something!' Gimli heaved his axe, ready for battle.

I laid a hand on my friend's shoulder. 'You yourself said only moments ago that no army could defeat this.'

He looked up at me. 'Nay, no army, but I am not an army. I am a Dwarf!'

I smiled at him. Always so stalwart. He never let his fears overcome him.

Elessar smiled as well. 'Perhaps my friend, we will encounter this evil. Discover why it has come to us.' He looked to me and I knew what he thought.

'You intend to go after it.' Arwen wrapped her arm around his upon my statement. 'You cannot do such a thing. You are King. Your place is with your people.'

He held Arwen's hand between his own. 'It is for my people that I must go.' The love between them was a strong as ever it was. He kissed her forehead.

'A touching moment.'

We all turned at once to the voice behind us.

______________

Legolas sighed heavily, stopping his tale.

There was nothing I could say. No words could adequately describe how his story moved me. He poured himself into it, his every emotion coming through as he told of the new evil. I watched him, watched his body shiver, his hands shake ever so lightly as he remembered the event. Part of me wanted to hold him and tell him that he was safe, but I couldn't. We both knew he wasn't safe, not by a long shot.

He finally looked at me, his eyes pained. "It...he..." His voice trailed off and I could see the tear falling down his perfect cheek. He took a shakey breath, wiped his eyes and regained his composure. He then looked around him. "It is nearly dark."

I finally noticed. We had spent the entire day together and it had only felt like moments. This man, Legolas, had completely engaged me.

We rose and I nearly fell back down again when Legolas held my arm, softly but with conviction. "I cannot go back."

I blinked several times, finally getting his meaning. "No. You don't have to. You can come home with me tonight."

His expression soften. "You are a kind person, Kaitlin Myers." He released my arm and began walking back to the car. He turned suddenly. "Can we go fast again?"

My thirteen shades of red quickly dissipated into a wide grin. "Okay, but let me drive this time, alright?"

  
  


"Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I put my keys on the kitchen table. "Water? Tea?" I would have offered coffee if I had the stuff. Never much cared for it.

When I didn't hear an answer, I went into the living room. He was in "kid" mode again, examining every little piece of anything he could. His eyes were permanently widened in looking at my possessions. He held a wooden whale I bought on the west coast and examined the markings. "It's Haida," I said. "One of the west coast bands. Some of their work is great."

He looked up quickly, as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Oh." He hasitly put the object down. I only smiled. "Feel free to look at anything you want. My house is your house."

He took me up on my offer. Half an hour later, I had described virtually everything in the living room and kitchen. "What is back there?" He walked down the hallway.

"Oh that's the bedroom and my work room." I followed him down. He made his way for my room, but I shut the door before he could get a good look. "Uh, it's kinda messy." He didn't say anything, instead going into the second room.

He browsed around, not really interested in much. "It's not exciting, I know, but it allows me to get a lot of work done." He only nodded.

"This home," he said as we re-entered the living room, "is very like you."

"How do you mean?"

He gestured to a few objects. "These are natural. Elements of the earth. And these," he pointed towards the wall hangings, "are of earthern design." He turned to me. "You are a creature of the earth, but like your kind, you have unnatural things also." He pointed past me. "That room. That com-pu-ter, as you call it. It does not fit well into this house."

I shrugged. "I need it to help me with my work." I avoided telling him about my research on Tolkien. Didn't seem quite appropriate somehow.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

He nodded. "Do you have any clean water?"

"I'm sure I can find some that will suit Your Highness." I stopped. Would he appreciate or understand the humour? I waited a beat before turning. "I didn't mean for that..."

He held his nose high in the air, his hand held limp for me to kiss it. "His Highness will accept your apology for being so rude." If he had held the pose any longer, I would have thought him serious, but the smile that broke out told me the truth. And I smiled in return. He was at ease with me and I with him. We were like two friends sharing a laugh. It felt wonderful.

  
  


As much as I wanted Legolas to continue his story, his curiosity got the better of him. I thought his reaction of my photographs was interesting, but they had nothing on his last discovery: my movie collection. He insisted upon watching at least three. He marvelled at the idea of people being captured and put onto film then relayed through a "black shiny box". So we sat for a good five hours watching the movies. I decided to indulge him with the traditional popcorn, though his reaction was less than what I anticipated.

"This is what you eat while watching these plays?" He looked disgustedly at the butter soaked white puffs.

"Sure. People all over the world enjoy it. Just try it." I popped a handful. He hesitatingly took a small nibble, waited for the flavour then finished the piece off. "Interesting."

"Come on," I prodded, "you like it."

"It's not the worst thing your people have here." The Cheshire cat had nothing on me.

  
  


The issue of sleeping arrangements basically solved itself: I fell asleep on the couch. When morning came, I found Legolas dozing next to me. God, even in the morning he looked perfect. Only a few hairs were out of place. And I could see that his light was returning. He did seem to glow a bit brighter, but perhaps that was just the morning light streaming through the window. Regardless, he was certainly a wondeful sight to behold.

I rose quietly and made some tea. Taking it to the back patio, I sat on a chair and brought my feet up. The drink was warm going down my throat and it felt good. A few birds on the wire chatted away, toying with the cat below, daring it to jump. The cat gave up. I could hear my neighbours music as he began his new day. He loved Debusey and played it every morning. This morning, however, it seemed appropriate. The sun was out, first morning in a long while, the sky was clear and the whole feel was fresh and clean. I closed my eyes and let it all come to me, enveloping me with a renewed spirit.

"What is that?" a voice called from the door. I jumped, not hearing Legolas rising.

"Oh. Uh, Debusey. Classical composer of the 1800's." I glanced over and found Legolas staring off, his head swaying lightly to the sounds. "Do you like it?"

"Mm. We don't have anything like that in Mirkwood. I wish we did."

"Come, sit down." I gestured to the other chair. He noiselessly eased down, always experiencing the music. "Tea?"

"Yes," he breathed.

A few minutes later, I returned with a mug, steaming with the slightly cool air. As he reached for it, our fingers touched. The power of it caused the mug to fall, spilling tea everywhere.

But what that touched conveyed to me was beyond my understanding.

To be continued...

  
  


Note: please let me know what you think of where I'm going with this. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Disclaimers can be such a pain...I'm not making a dime on this. Everything Tolkien is his, except for my own original characters. I would also like to thank all who have reviewed. If you read a story you like, let the author know. If it needs to be fixed, say that, too. And Debussy was spelled incorrectly in the last chapter ;)

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 8

  
  


Images raced through my mind. I could see Elessar and Gimli. I could feel the coldness, see the sun turning dark. The light of Arwen was overpowered by something stronger, more hideous and malicious.

The feeling surged through me, unstoppable and very frightening. I could only liken it to be caught up in a tidal wave. Everywhere around you was water and you couldn't tell which way was up. That was how I felt, sans the water. I could only gawk, open mouthed, at Legolas.

His eyes narrowed. He, too, had felt something between us. We held that moment, neither of us moving. We barely breathed.

"What...what was..." I couldn't finish.

Legolas shook his head. "I am unsure. It is a new experience for me. And for you also, it would seem."

"Yes." Forcing myself back to reality, I bent to retrieve the fallen mug. "Let me get you another tea." I rose and found Legolas staring blankly at the spilled liquid. When he didn't respond to my calling, I gently and carefully touched his shoulder. He immediately came back. "Are you alright?" What a loaded question that was.

After a moment, he responded yes. "I was just reminded of something. Perhaps in combination with our shared experience, I was more susceptible to the memory." He smiled reassuringly. "I am quite fine."

I wanted to know what he was thinking, but held back. He would tell me when, or if, he was ready. Heading back into the kitchen, I poured another drink. "Legolas," I began as I returned, "we need to talk." Setting the mug down, I glanced up and found him wandering through the yard. He would stop to look at one plant then meander to another. He stared long and hard at the lone tree, barely beyond a sapling, lightly touching the bark. "This one is strong," he finally said. "But it will need some help." Turning, he returned to the patio. "I have been thinking." His eyes bore into mine. "You know my feelings on that hospital."

I nodded. "Very much so."

"But I am at a loss as to what to do now." He half turned, his eyes regaining their far-off look.

"You miss your friends." Silence filled the air. "Perhaps if you told me more, we might be able to determine what happened."

I had never felt the depths of despair as much as I did with the sigh that Legolas produced. His shoulders heaved then dropped, his head lowered ever so slightly. "It is difficult," he said softly. "But I will try."

_______________

'Touching moment,' he repeated the words to us again. We all turned, unsure of what to expect, but still filled with a sense of dread. I could hear Gimli growl and Arwen gasp. The image before us was beautiful, magnificent even.

But I knew its heart. And it was dead.

'I so adore watching two people who love eachother as dearly as you.' He took a step forward, forcing Gimli to raise his axe.

'You'll not take another step!' His voice was full of loathing. Even I had not heard him speak so.

'Or what, Dwarf?' the creature hissed. 'You'll strike me down with your axe?'

'Aye, if that's what it takes.'

The creature's wicked smile spurned on the Dwarf. He cried a war-cry and lunged forward. His hands wielded his axe, ready to strike a deathblow. His cry quickly turned to one of shock, for his axe no longer existed. He stood, empty-handed and thoroughly confused. 'By the Mines of Moria! What magic is this?'

Elessar drew his sword. 'Answer me. What is your purpose here?'

The creature appeared to grow, filling the room with his hatred and evil. We all stepped back, not knowing what he would do.

'You think me some fool magician, full of parlour tricks?' His bellowing voice echoed off the stone walls. 'You will bow before me, your new king and master.'

I was certain that my head would burst his words penetrated me so. All of us were in pain by his voice. Gimli could not stand the sound, dropping to his knees.

The clatter of armoured guards broke his concentration for but a moment. 'Ah, the loyal guards have finally arrived to protect their former king.'

This only fueled Elessar's ire. 'This is still my kingdom,' his strained voice called, sounding small and tiny now. 'And you will leave it.'

The smirk on that beautiful face forced a shudder through my body. I could sense something dreadful about to happen. 

'Nay, it will not be me that will leave...'

The guards burst through, shouting and waving swords. They had nigh been in the room a moment when the creature raised his hand, sending the men up and into the walls. I winced...I winced listening to bones break. His lowered hand brought them down as puppets do when their strings are cut.

He returned his attention to us. 'I trust there will be no further interruptions.'

It was then that I saw his eyes. They were of ice, cold and clear. I could see no soul in them. Few times in my life had I been afraid. This was one.

'What is it you wish?' Elessar asked again. His sword remained in his hand, but hung limply. 'I would like to know the reason for such an attack on my people.'

'Aye. What manner of creature are you?' Gimli added.

'I am your death and life.' His wonderously white teeth were revealed in the most hideous smile I had seen ever. I feared my companion would soon feel this creature's wrath.

'Leave my friends,' I jumped in. 'If you wish punishment for a wrong-doing, then bestow it upon myself.' I prostrated myself before him.

'So be it.' 

In the next moment, a flash brighter than the noon sun filled the room. When we could at last see, Gimli was gone. Disappeared as had his axe.

'What have you done with him?' Elessar angrily yelled. His hand now gripped the hilt tightly of Anduril. 'I would choose not to fight, but you leave little choice.'

A second flash.

He then looked upon me, his evilness filling my being. 'And now for you, tree-loving elf.'

'Please,' I begged, 'what has happened to my compatriots?' I could feel the tears threatening to fall. Gimli. Elessar. Arwen. Forgive me, I thought. I was too frightened to stop him.

'Do not apologise or beg forgiveness from them, Elf. They cannot hear you. Nor shall they ever.' He clasped his hands behind his back. 'For they have gone to a different place. I should like to say that you will join them, but alas, I cannot.'

My fear grew. He could read minds!

'And now...' His hands came forward in another flash.

____________________

He stopped, his hands shaking lightly. "I do not remember what occured then." His voice was soft and sad.

There wasn't really anything I could say. No words could comfort this man who had lost everything he held dear.

Composing himself, he turned to me. "What am I to do?" His eyes pleaded once more to help him, to give him something familiar.

"We'll figure something out." I hoped my voice didn't betray my heart's skepticism.

  
  


The hospital didn't much like me calling in to give Legolas another twenty-four hour pass. Doreen pretty much thought me mad for allowing him to get "under your skin" as she said. I could only agree.

Standing in the shower, I thought long on what could be done for Legolas. This whole business with "the creature" was unnerving. That I saw what Legolas did was even more disturbing. But the question remained: what was to be done? Returning to the hospital was out of the question. Yet, we had no idea where to go. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where we were, resulting in a swarm of doctors to take him away. I shuddered. Mental pictures of him being poked, prodded and dissected terrified me. I would not let that happen to him. We needed to find a solution, at the very least, some place safe to go.

Pulling on some slacks, I called out, "I can only give you another twenty-four hours."

"And then?" his muted reply through my bedroom door.

"That's what we need to discuss." I opened the door, pulling a brush through my damp hair. "First thing is to find somewhere to go where they won't find us."

He only stared at me.

"Where other doctors won't find you."

He nodded grimly. "I...I cannot allow you to be part of this. I must leave on my own."

I shook my head. "It's too late for me to not be a part. You wouldn't survive out there for more than five minutes. That's how you ended up in the hospital in the first place. No. You need me." For now, I mentally added.

"But I will not lose another..."

"You won't. Now let's see what we can do." Heading to the spare room that doubled as my office, I flipped on the computer. "I was surfing around and found a couple of sites that may be of use."

His perplexed face forced a further explanation. He then nodded, I'm sure just to humour me. A few minutes later, one particular site came up. It dealt with Tolkien himself and how he was inspired or motivated to begin writing on Middle Earth. Scrolling down, a few photos appeared, mostly of him as a professor, but one caught my attention. It was of him during World War I and some members of his unit. It had caught Legolas's attention as well. His eyes widened and he touched the screen. "Elessar..." he whispered.

I blinked several times. "That's Elessar?" I asked incredulously. "You must be mistaken. It's probably only someone who just looks like him."

He disagreed. "That is Aragorn. I would know him anywhere."

"But that's impossible. This photo was taken in 1917." He only looked at me, unfazed. "Almost ninety years ago."

He stepped back. "But...how..."

I scrolled down. "It's not him. Trust me."

But even my own faith in myself was broken when I found another picture with the caption: Prof. J.R.R. Tolkien and friend, Aragorn Elessar, discussing history at Oxford's annual Historical Society Dinner, 1935.

What in hell was going on?

To be continued...

  
  


Note: I can't remember if Tolkien taught at Oxford, but he definitely was in WWI. Please let me know what you think. It keeps writers going, especially me...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: just so you know, I'm not making any money on these little bits of words. The ideas are mine, but all LOTR characters are Tolkien's. Lin, though, is my own little progeny. 

  
  


To Ithilien: your words are playing through my mind as I write this. I am flattered that you took the time to write such a detailed review. And if you have any doubts about Mary-Sue, look at chapter one's notes. I still intend that direction.

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 9

  
  


I could only stare blankly at the screen, my mind slowly beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. If what Legolas was saying was indeed true, then that meant a whole slew of new problems. Just the thought of them put my head into an awful ache.

But that had to wait. Legolas needed help now. "Legolas," I began slowly, "if this is true..."

His hard gaze stopped me cold. "It is Elessar." He looked back at the screen. "And he is alive." His smile was short-lived. "I must find him. Speak with him. Perhaps we can find the others and return home."

"Wait a minute." I rose. "This picture was taken over sixty years ago." I glanced back at it. "And he looks to be about forty-five, fifty. The odds of him still being alive...well, are not in his favour."

"His is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Immortal he may not be, but most certainly long-lived." He bent down. "And to this 'Oxford' we must travel." He looked me dead on. "How many days journey will it be?"

It was at that moment that I suddenly realised just how absurd all of this was. Here I was standing with a man who claimed to be some fictional character suddenly pulled out of his own time and trying to find a way back. Oh, and don't forget that he's an Elf, who lives forever, and has absolutely no clue how impossible this all is. I began rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand.

He stepped back. "I am causing you grief. I shall go alone. Merely direct me on how to get to Oxford and I shall make haste at once." His proud features stood strong on his noble body.

"No," I finally said. "You can't do this alone." I held his gaze. "Let me get some things straightened out at work, then we can decide what to do." I headed for the living room to grab my coat. "I'll get the rest of your stuff and somehow get Mike to let me take a few days off." That shouldn't be too much of a problem, I thought sardonically. Sure, he'll be more than willing to let me take vacation time without so much as a day's notice. Patients? Eh. What in hell have I gotten myself into?

"Lin." Legolas interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He stood before me, his under shirt and pants hanging loosely on him. "I am sorry."

My eyes narrowed. "For what?"

"For all of this. We have known eachother but a few days, yet you behave as though we are dear friends." For the first time, he laid a hand on my shoulder. "I feel as though you are kindred to me."

I shrugged. "It's my job." It's my job! What kind of response is that? "What I mean is...you're welcome."

He smiled, perhaps realising that was nothing really for me to say. "Thank-you for what you are doing, the sacrifices you are making."

I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't do them if they weren't important. I want to help you, Legolas the Elf, job or no."

He nodded, removing his arm.

"I should be back in a couple of hours." I opened the door then turned suddenly. "Be careful while I'm gone."

"I will."

And then I was in my car, driving to the hospital for what felt like the last time.

  
  


"You're kidding me." Mike looked up from his report at his desk. "You want two weeks right now?"

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly.

He came around to the front. "This isn't like you, Lin. You don't just take off. You're normally so responsible."

I could see his concern. And he was right. I was always the one who checked to make sure that a procedure was okayed, or would double-check a report, or would tell people weeks and weeks ahead of time if I was going to be away for an hour during work. I wasn't behaving like my normal self.

Then again, I wasn't exactly in a normal position.

"Mike, please understand."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I like it, or will allow it." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the table. "Who exactly will take over for you? What about your other patients? Have you forgotten about them?"

"No, but let's be realistic. Other than Joey, none were in any serious danger. Mostly just mild neurotics with daily stresses getting to them."

"And the crew down in the ward?"

"They don't hardly know their own names. They won't miss me."

Mike eyed me suspiciously. "What is going on with you?"

What could I say?

"It's that guy the cops brought in, isn't it? He's finally gotten to you." He continued when I didn't respond. "Have you forgotten psych 101? Never get involved with your patients on a personal level."

My nervousness left me. "Are you suggesting that I'm having some sort of relationship with Leg...him?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

In the three years I'd known Mike, he had never been so accusatory. So jealous. I laughed. "You're jealous. Now if that's not the pot calling the kettle..."

He pointed a finger at me. "Don't go changing the subject. This blond freak has somehow wormed his way inside you, making you believe every line he's throwing at you. It ends, Lin. Now." He stood tall, menacingly, his voice booming. Something seemed familiar about him. "And that transfer to the other ward you wanted rejected? Sorry. Paperwork's all done. He leaves today."

My eyes could hardly have gotten any bigger. "You can't do that! You know what'll happen to him there. All that strange stuff in his blood. Those doctors..." I couldn't speak I was so angry. "No! I won't allow it." I stormed out of the office.

"Too late, Doctor," Mike's voice echoed down the hallway.

What the hell did that mean?

  
  


Arriving at Doreen's desk, I grabbed the key to the lockers in the back. I was eternally grateful that she was on her break. Didn't need another lecture from her. Pulling out the bag contianing the remainder of Legolas's possessions, I slung it over my bag and staggered a little. They were quite heavy.

I quickly made my way out of the hospital and was putting the key into my car's ignition when I finally understood.

Racing home, I practically leaped out of the car and barrelled through the door. "Legolas?" I yelled. "Legolas!"

Silence. God, no! Please don't let them... "Legolas!" I heard a noise coming from the basement stairs.

"What makes you cry so?"

I breathed the deepest sigh I'd ever done. "Thank God!" I breathed out. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"Why? Have you found a way to Oxford?" His hopeful eyes were dashed when I said no.

"We've got more pressing problems. I've got your stuff in my car. Let me get a few things of my own and then we're gone." I ran down the hall to my bedroom. "Grab some food, too!" I called back. I hastily threw together a duffle bag of some clothes and the hidden stash of money I kept. Three-hundred dollars. Not much, but it would certainly be useful. I also grabbed my passport. I had a feeling I would be needing it. Turning, I noticed the journal on my dresser. Too much personal information to let that stay behind. I shoved it in the duffle.

"Are you ready?" I asked, then stopped dead in my tracks. "Legolas, what are you doing?"

"You said to gather some food." 

I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly. "In a bag, Legolas. Put the food in a bag." Running back to the kitchen, I grabbed a couple shopping bags and instructed him to dump it in.

"Why are you acting in such haste?" he asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I'll explain in the car. Come on."

Practically pulling Legolas out, I locked the door and jumped into the car. We sped away. Not until we were out of the neighbourhood did Legolas speak again. "As much as I enjoy the speed of this machine, something troubles you. What is wrong?" He looked at my white knuckles gripping the steering wheel.

"You know that place you refuse to go back to? The hospital?"

"Yes." His voice had a slight edge.

"Mike is going to send you to someplace even worse." I looked at him. "I won't let that happen. Not now. Not that we've found a friend of yours. Someone who can explain what happened to you." I resumed my gaze of the road, heading for the on-ramp of the highway. "We need to get out of the city."

"I have put you in danger."

"No!" I replied, a little louder than I wanted. "No. You've done nothing of the kind." I took a deep breath. "But I do need to calm down a little. We'll stop in a couple of hours and think of what to do then. But for now, we just need to leave."

  
  


A few hours later, we sat in a little diner off the highway. Legolas again refused to eat anything on the menu, not until he saw what I was having. He decided that a salad would be appropriate. I smirked. Wait until he sees the ice cream I'm going to order. No one can refuse chocolate ice cream.

"So that's the long and short of it," I said. "It won't take long until they figure out that you've 'escaped', with my help, and will be out searching for you. They may even be doing it now."

"What are we to do then?" He scraped the bowl with his spoon. I looked at him, a little bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. In so many ways, he was like a child. A child with a pair of eighteen inch knives and killer bow.

"Well, I think the first thing is to get you a passport. We need to get out of the country. Head to England and Oxford."

His eyes lit up. "To Elessar?"

I nodded. "Yes. Or at least to some place that may give some answers." I pulled out some money and left it on the table. "We best leave."

He looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked.

"For a moment..." He stopped. I cocked an eyebrow. "For a moment, you reminded me of Aragorn. Always so concerned with the well-being of those he was with. Attempting to ensure their safety first." He momentarily gazed out the window, then back to me. "Perhaps Elrond's faith in Man was not misplaced." He rose and headed for the car leaving me confused once again.

Who was Elrond?

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


Note: sorry for the delay in updating. Work has been intruding on my writing. Please, once again, let me know what you're thinking. And a huge thank-you to all who've reviewed so far. Such a positive response to little idea. And I only thought it would go five chapters. Silly me...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: just to remind, in case you've forgotten, anything from the mind of Tolkien is his and his alone. I like to borrow, but never steal. Lin is mine. The idea is mine. The situatioins are mine. Are we clear on this? Geez, I hate being so possessive, but sometimes ya just gotta. If you like this, let me know. If you like anything written at this site, let that author know. Lifeblood, folks. And now....

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 10

The road sped past as we continued on our escape, though I wasn't paying much attention to it. My thoughts kept circling around what to do. Perhaps England wasn't the answer. The complexities involved of getting Legolas onto the airplane would be completely overwhelming. Add to that his "luggage", read arsenal, and it would be damned near impossible.

No, it seemed the only thing we could do was try to contact Aragorn himself, if he was still alive. That meant finding a telephone number. That meant finding a computer with the Internet to find that phone number. My hope was to find a contact on the website. Stupid for not looking before we left, I chastised myself.

I rotated my hands on the steering wheel.

"You are still troubled."

Legolas had been eerily silent during our ride. I jerked back to the here and now when he finally spoke. "Huh?"

"You are worried."

I took a deep breathe. "Yes, I am."

"Perhaps if you share some of your burden, it will be easier to bear."

Looking at him, those crystal blue eyes, the fine features, the now perfect hair, my heart stopped. I held his gaze a long time. Too long. The car veered onto the shoulder. With a quick pull, we were back on the road, luckily with no one on it to run into. I then decided to pull over, more gently this time. I shut off the engine, released the steering wheel and sat.

Sitting there, the afternoon sun pouring in, I stopped. I mean, I really stopped. My heart didn't flutter because of Legolas or his incredible beauty, but by the entire situation I was now in. He wasn't human. He wasn't even of this time. Either one of those would be extradordinary on its own, but together? It went beyond absurd.

Legolas continued his silence. He merely gazed at the farms around him, occassionally glancing up at a flying hawk or at a rabbit darting through the fields. How could he sit there so calm as though this was nothing out of the ordinary? This whole thing was so beyond ordinary that reality took a left days ago. So where did that leave me?

Purposely, I removed my seat belt, opened the door and got out. Walking along the road, I stopped about a hundred feet from the car. I just stood there, my arms limp at my side, facing out into the rows and rows of freshly furrowed fields. I was breaking down and I knew it. But how could I not? I was giving up everything I worked and struggled so long and hard for, and for what? What did I really intend to do? Go with him? Return back to where ever, whenever he came from? Absurd! This went way beyond incredible.

But I couldn't blame him. Legolas. He had his mission: find his friends and return home. What then of me? What was to happen to me when he left and I remained with the broken pieces of my career?

I just didn't know what to do.

I didn't hear footsteps. I didn't see anyone come to me. But I heard the light whisper in my ear. "You are not alone. You will never again be alone. Trust in that. Have faith that things will play out as they should."

Slowly blinking, I looked to where the voice came from, but found no one. I fully moved in a circle, but could not find anyone who said those words. Legolas remained in the car, unchanged. Yet, it was not him who spoke to me. It had been a woman's voice. But there was no woman to be found.

I remained motionless for some time. A passing car forced me back to reality and I headed back into my own. Legolas still said nothing. Putting on my seatbelt, I was about to start the ignition when he spoke. "When Arwen spoke of her decision to give up her immortality, I could not fathom why she would choose such a fate. To live, grow old, become frail. These were burdens and tortures to which I would not so quickly dismiss. Yet, to her, they were not sacrifices. When questioned as to why she would give up all that is Elvish, she only replied that she had found love." He paused before continuing. "She was no longer alone. In Aragorn, she found faith. Her destiny was to be at his side sharing all that was life." He looked at me, his eyes once again penetrating my own. "She said to have faith that things would play out as they should."

He ended his story, but we both knew what he was really saying. I needed faith, to believe that I was doing the right thing, no matter the consequences.

"Our paths were meant to cross, Kaitlin of Men. Thus, our fates are joined. You know this to be true."

I did, but I needed reassurances. "How can you be so sure?" Tell me that everything was going to be okay. Tell me that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life. Tell me!

He leaned towards me. "I make you this promise. When Aragorn is reunited, you will understand. When you see and feel the truth of my words, you will be certain of your choices." He sat back in the seat, once again looking at the fields. "Our path is set before us. Have you the courage to see it through?" His gaze once again held mine.

He believed. He believed so strongly that this is what we were meant to do. It was enough. I turned the key and engine sprang up. "The sooner we continue on, the sooner you can keep your promise."

I caught a light smile as I turned to pull out back onto the road. I was satisfied for now.

  
  


We stopped in the next town for the night. Though it wasn't dark, we were both anxious to begin finding Aragorn. Asking at the front desk of the motel, we found the local library. Thankfully, it had the Internet. Quickly logging on, I found the site again and began searching. Legolas was hunched over my shoulder, his eyes wide at the amount of information scrolling past him. Even though I was sure he couldn't read English, the images jumped out at him. Sketches, drawings of his home filled the screen. He reached a tentative hand out, but stopped short of touching the monitor. It was as though he didn't quite believe what he saw.

Finally, I found a contact page. I rolled my eyes. It was for e-mail only. This was difficult. E-mail was completely unreliable. We would have no idea if Aragorn himself checked his mail, if it was still active or when it would be replied to. This all assumed that the address was legitimate in the first place.

Taking a chance, I placed my hands on the keyboard, ready to compose the message, then stopped. I looked at Legolas. "What am I supposed to say?"

He only looked at me inquisitively.

"If this address is real, he probably gets hundreds of messages from people. How will this one be any different?"

Legolas was slightly confused. "Merely tell him the truth."

"It's not that simple." I stared at the screen, the cursor blinking before me. "I mean, I can't just go and write 'Hi. You don't know me, but you probably know my friend very well. Remember Legolas? Well, he's here with me.' He won't believe it."

Finally understanding my problem, Legolas paused. "Perhaps if you write of something only he and I share."

That would work. He then told me of a time at Lord Elrond's (still didn't know who he was) when Aragorn was not yet a man.

"Yes. He will know it is I." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I finished the note saying to please call us at the motel under the name Marie Jones. I didn't know if anyone would be looking, so I figured a false identity would be suitable. Hitting send, we then began the waiting game.

I flipped through the pages of the old magazine in the motel room. Legolas continued to stare out the window. Neither of us wanted to say what we were both thinking. If this didn't work, finding Aragorn was going to be a thousand times more difficult. The mere thought of it gave me a headache.

But then what? Did Legolas think that simply finding Aragorn would magically transport him back home? The odds of discovering...Stop that! I mentally yelled at myself. Focus on the here and now.

"The stars are different here," Legolas' soft voice said. Seeing his reflection in the window, I could see a mix of sadness and joy. The stars brought him happiness, but such foreign ones as these only reminded him of how far from home he was.

"Why don't you go outside for a bit?" I offered. "Clear your mind."

Still standing by the window, he shook his head. "No. I wish to wait here. I do not wish to be far when Aragorn contacts us."

"I don't want to sound negative, but he likely won't call tonight. England is five or six hours ahead of us. It's still early morning there."

He faced me. "He will contact us. You must believe." He resumed his stargazing.

I wondered who he was trying to convince. I resumed my perusal of Good Housekeeping.

  
  


Having received no phone call during the night, I headed back to the library. Legolas was quite hilarious when I taught him how the telephone worked. He couldn't understand how you wouldn't have to yell into the handle to get people to hear you. I didn't bother explaining that sometimes people were thousands of miles away.

Opening up my e-mail account, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw a reply to our message of the day before. Quickly opening it, I read:

Ms. Jones,

This is the estate for J.R.R. Tolkien. We would like to thank you for your interest in Tolkien lore and myth. You may purchase the following books and related material at any bookstore or on-line...

I couldn't believe it. Not only had the message not been read, it was replied to with a standard form letter response. No thought. No attempt to read the message. Just a stupid, computer generated generic reply.

Legolas was not going to like this.

  
  


Slowly, I made my way back to the motel. This was not going to be a good day, I could just feel it coming. Grabbing the door handle and inserting the key, I could hear someone speaking from inside the room. Quickly entering, I found Legolas with his back to the door and the telephone to his ear. Guess he did figure out how to use the phone without yelling.

It was then that I noticed that he wasn't speaking English. I had no clue as to what he was saying, but something about it was familiar, as though I'd heard it somewhere else. Moving to face him, I found quite a shocking sight.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


A/N: just a little upgrading to the story. I foresee that I might get another chapter done this weekend (curses to the drab weather here). To those who have reviewed, thank you so incredibly much! Yeah, broke 100 reviews!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: all right, I think we all know the score on this. I do not own anything related to Lord of the Rings or Tolkien. That's all someone else's property. I'm just borrowing without financial compensation. But I would like to say thank-you to Tolkien for his imagination and drive to pen such a fantastical story.

And now...

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 11

I couldn't help but stare. I had never seen such a look on Legolas before that I didn't hardly know what to do. Continuing to stand and gawk, I barely registered that he was speaking on the telephone in a strange tongue.

His broad smile entranced me.

Standing for some time, I heard the strange language, marvelling at its fluidity. A few words seemed to convey large thoughts and ideas. Finally cluing in, I remembered that Legolas had used the same language the first night in the hospital. Only then, it was filled with fear and confusion. Now, though, it flowed easily, happily. Legolas clearly relished in speaking it again.

When he finally hung up, I noticed his hand linger a moment on the handle. He faced me.

"That was him, wasn't it?" The question barely needed asking.

"Yes," he replied, nodding. "It was Elessar."

"Then he got the message." Idiot. Of course he did.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

His eyes focused on the window behind me, not really fixing on any one thing. I could see, though, that his joy at speaking with Aragorn was now subdued.

"Legolas, what did he say?"

He gently refocused on me, the sadness in his eyes nearly breaking me. "Arwen is not with him."

Was she on a trip? Did she leave him? Did she die? What? "What do you mean?" 

He took a hesitant breath. "She did not arrive with him when Lausona enacted his magic." He stepped back. "She is...elsewhere."

Even though Arwen was Aragorn's wife, I could see that she meant a great deal to Legolas. I suppose we had both assumed that she had followed her husband in time. A disturbing thought then came. "If she didn't, then perhaps Gimli also..."

"Do not," he said softly. "Do not say the words."

Changing the subject, I asked what else Aragorn had said. That had improved Legolas' mood somewhat, though I could still sense his fear for his friends. Aragorn had indeed been in the photos and had been there to inspire Tolkien. Their friendship lasted for the rest of both of their lives. He now went by Aaron Ellis and lived in a small village outside of London, occassionally going to the university for guest lectures on twentieth century warfare and the like. 

"He hoped beyond all hope that I or any other would contact him," Legolas continued. "Security, though, needed to be the utmost. Fear of Lausona discovering him kept him from being open about his whereabouts."

"But now you've found eachother." I smiled from across the motel table.

"Yes," he said with a light smile. "He informed me that he would fly in on the next available flight." His features became quizzical. "Aragorn is a great leader and healer, but he is no magician. I have nigh seen birds large enough to carry a man upon its back. How, then, can he 'fly' in?"

I only leaned back in the chair and sniggered. 

  
  


"So now we are waiting for Aragorn's next message. He said that he was flying in, but I have no idea when he will actually be able to get in from London. Course, the bigger difficulty will arise once he gets here. I can only hope that all of the pains and trials Legolas has endured will not be in vain."

I put down the motel pen and closed my journal, gazing out the window to the highway beyond. My life had taken such a turn that I wasn't really sure where I was anymore. My faith in Legolas was now appearing to be well placed, but it didn't stop that little nagging doubt in the back of my mind: what then? What was to happen after Legolas and Aragorn meet?

Legolas was still in the bathroom, having just finished his shower. I had instructed him to put on some clothes before he opened the door as I didn't want a repeat performance. A smile appeared on my face; he was sometimes so innocent. How I wished more people were like that. Everyone now seemed so preoccupied with their own concerns and little lives that they failed to consider those around them. We went to work, came home and didn't open the door to anyone. Fear had driven us inward, habit made us stay there.

The smell of soap and clean brought me from my thoughts. I turned to see Legolas emerge from the small room, his hair still wet, but thankfully, with a towel around his waist. His glow remained and it gave me happiness. At least this one I could help.

"Feel better?" I asked, rising to put my journal in my duffle.

"Yes." He pulled his hand through his hair. "This place has a mist of dirt about it. It follows you, seeping into your pores, your every fibre of being." He looked me dead on. "Can you not feel it?"

"No," I shook my head. "But I notice when it's not there. When I go somewhere natural, pure." My thoughts flashed to a glen, in the full of summer with bright leaves, strong trees and a little creek running through. Birds chirped, small animals scurried and the early sun filtered down in playful shadows through the trees. I saw a statue a short distance away, its smoothness not having been worn through the ages. The work was so fine and detailed that it truly looked to be a real star fallen from the heavens. Just past it was another, this one of two people, lovers, held in a tight embrace. Their devotion to eachother was clearly seen in the subtle placement of hands, the turn of their heads. The feeling of peace and utter contentment filled my being.

"You are not alone."

The voice pulled me from the experience. Slowly blinking, I looked to Legolas, but he had his back to me. My voice failed me.

He slowly turned and for a moment, an instant, I felt as though I was back in that glen. His hair shimmered with the sun behind him, his skin as smooth as the statues. He took a step forward a question forming on his lips, but I heard nothing.

"Have faith in yourself that this is how the world is to play out."

And then I could see her. The voice. Her eyes were deep and shining. They struck me as being much like Legolas'. She, too, had the flawless skin, long limbs and beauty like that of Legolas. It was then that I realised who she was. I opened my mouth to speak, but hushed me with a smile. "Believe..." She began to fade. I reached to her, but she was gone.

"Wait!"

My head began to spin and I became disoriented. Taking a step back, I fell into the chair.

"Lin?" Legolas was immediately at my side. "Are you ill?"

I took a moment before answering, letting the dizziness subside. "That was strange," I breathed. I rubbed my forehead.

"You are pale. Come and rest upon the bed." He pulled me up and over to the bed, gently pushing me down. As much as I didn't like being so weak, I had to admit that lying down did feel good. The throbbing diminished and finally disappeared. Legolas held a glass of water for me. "Drink." It felt good going down.

"Thanks." I sat back against the headboard. "I'm feeling better now." He eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing. 

He set the glass down. "Do you know what happened?"

I flashed to the female image, my eyes lighting up. "It was her! I saw..."

The ringing telephone interrupted me. We looked at eachother, then the phone and back again. "Aragorn!" we chimed in unison. Legolas picked up the receiver. "Elessar!" he exclaimed. The conversation then began, once again using that wondrous language. I was left to replay my "vision". It had been more, though. I felt as though I were really in that wood, smelling the freshness of it all, hearing the water trickle down, feeling the sun on my face. But how was that possible? And how in hell was it possible for me to have seen her? It was all confusing.

  
  


Aragorn's phone call was to inform us that he would be arriving late in the evening, his flight landing at 12:30 am. That left us about fourteen hours to get to the airport. Fourteen more hours for Legolas to wait, something he had difficulty with. He was desparate to see his friend, to be near him once again. I felt as though I were in a cage with an animal just waiting to be let free.

"C'mon," I called. "It's time to go." I grabbed my bag and headed out. After dumping my stuff in the car, I looked up to see Legolas exit the room. No matter how crowded that airport was going to be, he was going to stand out. And if those doctors were indeed looking for us, he needed to blend. I paused. Yeah, blending. He's an elf, for crying out loud! He uses words like "shant" and "wilt thou". Blending was going to be a trick.

But it was a trick that needed to be done. We pulled into a mall not long after leaving the motel. "But I do not understand what is the matter with my clothing," Legolas said as we entered the building.

"Take a look around you, Legolas," I replied, pointing to some people. "Do you look like them?"

"Of course not. I am an Elf. They are not."

"Exactly." We turned a corner. "Meeting Aragorn means being out in the open. You need to be as inconspicuous as possible." I stopped. "It's for your own safety."

He looked down at me, not entirely understanding. "My safety?" He then remembered. "From those who would take me to that horrible place."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not going to let that happen." I tried to smile a reassurance, but I doubt it came through. "C'mon. Let's find something for you." I began walking. "And see if we can do something about those ears."

He touched his ears gently, feeling for some disfigurement. "But there is nary a thing the matter with them."

I only shook my head and smirked.

  
  


I discovered that Legolas was quite the fashion afficianado. He seemed to quite enjoy trying on different clothes and admiring himself in the mirror. He was very much taken with the tri-mirror set up, marvelling that he could see his back and side without having to do much turning. A stranger might think he was being vain, but I knew it was a novelty to him. So I watched and chuckled.

"And these are normal attire for males here?" he inquired, pulling the waist on the jeans.

I nodded. "Pretty much, though I think that those are the wrong size for you."

Four pairs later, we found ones that he could tolerate. "Too constricting," he had said. "I cannot leap or bend easily in them."

"They'll do for now. Besides, I doubt you'll have much need for leaping anytime soon." I handed him some shirts to try. He only looked at them, not overly pleased. "You don't like the colours?"

He shook his head, his mood changing. "It is not that. I only wonder..." He took a deep breath. "I only wonder if I will be required to wear such things for the rest of my days." His gaze pleaded with me to tell him that everything would be fine, that he would return home and his immortal life would return to normal.

What could I say?

"Let's just focus on now. We'll be meeting Aragorn soon enough. We'll get some answers then." I held out the shirts, hoping my weak smile had placated him enough for the moment. 

He nodded then took the items. I sat down once again, thinking on his words. The idea behind them had swirled around in my own head before he spoke them. All I had to go on were her words, praying that they didn't fail us.

  
  


Sitting at the food court table, I couldn't help but marvel at how easily Legolas fit into the clothes of Men. He had chosen a pair of jeans and green khaki cargo pants with a couple of white t-shirts and a dark grey turtleneck. We didn't bother with new footware. He felt comfortable enough in his boots and I figured that new shoes would only bother him. 

"Your world is engulfed in this material," he said lifting the plastic fork to eye level. "It permeates everything. Why is this?" His childlike face returned.

"Because it's easy to make and cheap to discard." I bit into my sandwich.

He shook his head, his hair falling around his face. "I do not think that the earth would easily consume such material." He fingered the tines. "It is unnatural."

"I know, but there's not much I can about that right now." I finished the sandwich and wiped my hands. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded.

"Great." I went to stand, but Legolas touched my arm. I sat back down. "Is something wrong?"

"I would ask that of you."

"I'm fine, but we need to get going."

He only eyed me. "A few hours ago, you were not fine."

I shrugged. "That's not important. Right now, we need to get to the airport and not get spotted."

"Please, Lin, you have done much for me. More than can be expected of two people who have known eachother such a short time. Now it is my turn."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"What happened this morning? You appeared to be in some kind of trance. You called out, but not to me. To whom were you speaking?"

I sat back. Legolas was not going to let this go until I gave him some answers. "You're partly right. It was sort of a trance, but much more. I felt as though I was somewhere else. All my senses told me that I was far away from the motel, in a forest of some kind. I can't really explain it."

Legolas remained quiet.

"Then I saw her. Arwen."

The news was a bit of a shock to him. Well, a large shock. His straight back slumped a bit. His eyes left me, wandering, trying to comprehend how Arwen could have contacted me in such a strange way. But he never asked if I was sure that it was her or said that I was confused. He believed me.

We continued our drive to the city, Legolas maintaining his silence. Not until I pulled into a gas station to fill up the car did he speak.

"Once again, I must thank you."

I turned to him. "For what?"

"For giving me hope. Arwen is not lost to us, Aragorn and I. She exists still, though perhaps not in the form we would desire. And if she survived, then perhaps Gimli as well."

"I didn't really do much. She came to me."

He nodded. "Mm." He leaned his head against the seat. "We may by chance learn the reason for her contacting of you." He breathed out. "Until then...Elessar."

  
  


I was leery of being back in the city. Perhaps paranoid was a better term. I constantly checked over my shoulder waiting for the boys in white lab coats to jump all over us and drag us kicking and screaming to some insane asylum. I know, a little theatrical, but my concern wasn't. We were at risk being here so soon after our "escape".

Finding a parking space at the airport, we entered. The main entrance had a clear view to one of the landing areas. A plane was pulling in to his assigned spot and Legolas had a prime view. He stood frozen, his eyes nearly popping out. Only when it stopped did he breathe again.

"Hey, it's okay," I tried to comfort him. "That's an airplane. It won't hurt you."

He remained rooted, but his eyes weren't nearly as large.

People were beginning to bump into us. "We need to get out of the way." I carefully touched his arm and that seemed to pull him out of his fixation on the flying machine. We made our way down the terminal to a screen on incoming flights. It was still too early to tell if the plane would be early or late.

"Seems we have lots of time on our hands," I said. "If you'd like, we could go to the viewing area and watch the planes take off and land."

Not since the first few days in the hospital had I seen Legolas look scared. He swallowed hard. "Those machines," he started, "they are so..."

"Like I said, they won't hurt you." I had never really thought one way or the other about an airplane. They were just there, like the grass was green and the sky blue. A thought then occurred to me. "They go very fast."

This brought him back. He raised an eyebrow. "How fast?"

  
  


Legolas was nervous, a trait I never expected to see in an Elf. If Legolas and Arwen were representatives of their race, then calm, clarity, pride and refinement were in all Elves. I suppose, though, given the incredible situation he was in, I could accept his nervousness. He was in such a foreign environment that anything of the familiar would be looked upon with anticipation and excitement.

"You are sure this is the place?" he inquired.

"Yes. We checked the board four times already. Relax. He'll be here soon." 

He stood by the floor to ceiling window scanning the skies, reminding me of his time in the ward. This time, though, his appearance was joyful, glowing, alive. Something caught his attention and he focused on the incoming light. "It is him. I can feel it." He touched the glass.

Now I was beginning to be nervous. I mean, I was about to meet the man who had inspired a writer to write one of the greatest works of the twentieth century (which I must read very soon). A man, according to Legolas, deserving of devotion and loyalty beyond time and space. Somehow just saying "Hi" was inappropriate. Do I bow?

"Flight 3824 from London Heathrow is now landing," the speaker voice called. 

Legolas looked up at the ceiling then at me his eyes hoping. I nodded. "Yes, that's his flight." He turned his attention back to the window, watching the plane touch down and taxi to its position.

"C'mon." I tugged on his sleeve. "We'll meet him at the entrance."

Reluctantly, he left the window. I could almost see the glow about him become brighter. His feet barely touched the floor as we made our way over. He seemed to glide across.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the first passengers came through. A small crowd had gathered in anticipation of meeting friends or loved ones. Legolas was in the front while I held back. More people came through, hugs and laughter ensuing. The crowd thinned until only a few remained. Legolas remained vigilant. Only when he was the last one did he look to me, his expression heartbreaking. I stood next to him, unable to say anything. Words were pointless for consolement. 

"I was so sure," he whispered. He looked once more at the closed doors. "I felt him."

The doors opened once more. An older man appeared, came through, then stopped. The two men stared at eachother, neither moving. Moments passed this way, until he dropped his bag. 

"Legolas," he breathed.

To be continued...

  
  
  
  


Note: 1) Sorry for the long delay. This chapter was especially difficult to get started. My muse seems to be toying with me. I have the entire story pretty much planned, it's just the details the muse likes to foul up. Eh. Not much I can do about that...

2) To those who have e-mailed me and wondered where a reply is, I likely didn't receive it. If you want to write something only to me, please put the fic name in the subject line so I won't delete it, thinking it's junk mail. To Valerie, love the new pic. That's pretty much how I pictured him in that scene. Ithilien, I'm not sure who this "Kate" person is you referred to in your latest review... ;) To my other reviewers, I thank-you for taking the time to share your thoughts and ideas. Oh, Arwyn, I haven't forgotten you. I will respond to your mail.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: so now that I've finished the trilogy and am making strong headway into Appendix A of ROTK, I hope that I have a better understanding of the characters. Though I must admit to relying heavily upon my reaction to the first film. So what you see here is just my own little version of what would happen to these characters given the situations I've put them in. I make no claim to owning them and the only profit I'm making is in joy. Thanks again to the reviewers. And thanks to long weekends that allow more time for writing.

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 12

  
  


I had never met royalty, nary a prince or queen. But standing there, being so close to him, I felt something. No words could adequately describe it being so utterly foreign to me. All I can say is that I felt a sense of regalness, an air of confidence that was so very different from Legolas'. This man was a king without even saying a word. 

Yet, the two remained where they were. Neither had made a move towards the other. This struck me as odd given Legolas' intense desire to meet Aragorn. But what did I really expect? Perhaps they kept this distance when they were together all those years ago. Perhaps men didn't hug or shake hands.

It was at that moment that Legolas moved. In an instant, he was in front of Aragorn. The older man then smiled and held his friend's shoulders his face beaming. "Ah, the Prince of Mirkwood has returned." He then drew him in and the two men embraced tightly. I couldn't help but smile myself.

The hug ended, but Legolas touched his friend's cheek. "It is you, Elessar. Truly." They held the pose a moment, the lilt of that beautiful language flowing lightly between them. "Time has been kind to you, dear friend," Legolas said once more in English.

"Time..." He looked weary, remembering some sad time. He then recomposed himself. "Ah, you do me credit. But there are one or two lines anew from whence we last met." He bent down, grabbed his bag and continued. "I am glad to see you well, Legolas."

"And you."

They walked up to me. "Elessar, may I introduce to you Kaitlin Myers of Men." He leaned into Aragorn. "She is a most talented healer."

Aragorn's eyes bore into me. Looking back, I was struck at how young looking he appeared. He must have been over a hundred years old, but he could easily have passed for someone in his forties. Some whiteness showed at his temples, but the rest of his hair retained its natural darkness. His skin was that of a man who spent much time outdoors, a little worn and coloured. Still, there was a handsomeness to him.

Gazing up at this man, this hero in Legolas' eyes, I was struck by his countenance. If he had been a king in some other lifetime, no haughtiness came forth. He was gentle, kind, despite his circumstances. If my theory were true then this man had been through a horrific ordeal. Yet, something within him gave him the strength to continue. His calm, or perhaps wisdom, allowed him to survive. No, not just survive, prosper. But there was something else there. The kinship I felt with Legolas was stronger in Aragorn. That I felt that just with a gaze surprised me. That I felt it at all was a greater surprise. His arrival was now creating new questions.

"A healer," he finally said. He nodded. "Mm." He continued to look upon me, until a smile spread across his lips. "So it is you I should be thanking, Marie Jones."

I blushed. "Perhaps you should hold your thanks until we've sorted this all out. And that's going to be a long story."

"Come then." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Let us begin our stories, but elsewhere."

So the three of us left the airport. But somewhere, some place quiet in my mind, a tiny alarm was sounding. Something wasn't right.

  
  


Ignoring the tiny warning, we made our way to a small restaurant. Aragorn was quiet as we drove, taking in all that passed by. Legolas, too, was silent. My attempt to point out a few interests failed to elicit anything more than an "Oh" or "Ah". So I gave up.

Sitting down, Aragorn once again looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. He cocked his head, but said nothing. The waiter came by pulling him out of his concentration. A few minutes later, we were once again alone.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask that they all jumbled inside my head. I was extremely curious to find out how he met Tolkien, how Tolkien could come to believe such a fantastical tale, how he managed to survive all those years without his companions. Most of all, though, I wanted to know if he had any ideas on how to get back.

"Elessar," Legolas began, "please, tell us the tale. How did you survive? Where is Arwen? And what of Gimli?"

The waiter returned with a hot cup of coffee for Aragorn and tea for Legolas and myself. Aragorn wrapped his hands around the mug, waiting to begin his story. "I am unsure if I can answer the questions you have, but I will tell you what I know. I pray that will help us, if only a little."

And then he began.

  
  


"I remember the feeling vividly. So many emotions were swirling within me that I felt as though I would burst. My insides felt as though they were being pulled apart, my head throbbed and ached. But the pain I felt wasn't for myself, it was for you...for Arwen.

Lausona's magic sent me to such a horrible, dark place that the Balrog of Moria would have been fearful. Sounds exploded around me; shouts of men, banging of strange items, the sky lit up as though in a horrific storm. I arrived there, face down in mud, in amongst running men. Only they weren't men as I knew. These were strangely garbed, crying out, screaming in agony. The light filled the sky once more with a boom to follow. This forced me up to my knees. Barely able to see, I could make out some sort of embankment surrounding both sides of me. Men kept running, shouting. A spurt of fire erupted from a long stick held by a few of them along with a rapid sound, like that of rain hitting a metal roof. But louder, much louder. I went to cover my ears when a man pulled on my arm, heaving me forward. I was dragged, barely able to walk to another place further down inside the tunnel.

With a huff, I was thrown into some sort of make-shift shelter, but it did little to alleviate the pounding, the shaking of the ground. To say that something horrible was happening was to say that the sun was nothing more than a pinprick of light in the sky. So overwhelmed, I could only huddle within, drawing myself close, praying that it would soon be over. Had I my full senses, I would have searched for you, Legolas, and Gimli and Arwen. Yet, I could not. I was a coward."

He gazed down at his coffee.

I wanted to say that his reaction was probably very normal, given that this sort of thing doesn't happen too frequently. I wanted to say, too, that nothing could have prepared him for what he entered into. But they would have been just words, offering little comfort.

"I stayed there," he continued, "unable to move for many hours. Not until the light of morning penetrated the darkness did anyone venture near me. Resting my head upon my folded arms, I did not see the man come near. 'Are you hurt?' he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and found a dirty but concerned face staring down. I shook my head. 'No,' I managed to reply hoarsely. 'Come,' he instructed stepping back. 'We've been sent to the rear lines.' He waited for me. Having little idea what he meant or what to do, I followed him.

The sounds had stopped. Only the voices of men calling could be heard. The occassional boom sounded, but from far away. The sun was risen, but had yet to penetrate the smoke that remained.

We walked through the tunnel, only now I could see that it was not a tunnel proper, but a trench, dug within the ground. To my right, were men with metal helmets watching the battlefield. To my left were holes dug out of the earth, some containing sleeping men, others with gaunt, terrified boys. I shuddered, but was thankful that Arwen had not followed me to such a place. To have her beauty sundered would have broken my heart.

We finally wound our way through the maze of trenches until we were above ground. Tents littered the landscape as far as I could see. Great metal monstrosities sat as though waiting for a call to commit some devilry. My guide led us to a rather large tent. Following him in, I noticed that he raised his hand to his head and stood rod straight. The occupant of the tent returned the gesture, then glared hard at me. I mimicked the movement and was rewarded with an end to the glare.

'Well, Major?' the man said.

My companion stepped forward. 'Sir, we've lost heavy casualties on the east ridge. At least two battalions of men were lost. Seven tanks were also bogged down in the mud.' He paused. 'Jerry knew we were going to attack.'

The man at the desk grabbed something from a box, put it to his mouth and then reached for a personal fire maker. Moments later, he puffed on the item causing smoke to pour forth. 'Right.' He rose. 'Well, then, we'll have to re-double our efforts, what what. Show the kaiser what stuff the British are made of, hmm?'

My escort stiffened somewhat. 'Sir, I'm not convinced that we can take this piece of land. The Germans are heavily fortified. Our weapons made no difference to them last night.'

The smoking man stood in front of us. 'I'll not be having such a negative attitude. Hurts morale. We need our fighting boys in the best of spirits, what what. Give it to them proudly, Johnny boy. They'll come through for us.' His yellowy grin did little to appease my guide. 

'Sir.' He stepped back and gave the hand gesture once more. The smoker looked at me. 'You'll show them, won't you? Good British stock.' He punched my shoulder. 'Nothing gets us down, what what.' He turned quickly on his heel and hunched over a map on his desk. A tug on my arm caused me to turn. 'Oh and do get a new uniform,' the smoker said turning. 'Only the King's clothes for you, my good man.' He blew out some blue smoke."

  
  


Aragorn took another sip of coffee. 

I was stunned. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "You were there," I finally said. "You were really there."

He looked up at me with a sad nod. I could only rub my forehead. "God, I'm so sorry. To have come here then...I couldn't imagine."

He smirked. "Not exactly the choice I had, either."

Legolas could only look at us with confusion.

"Which battle was it?" I inquired. My knowledge of history wasn't terribly extensive, but there were one or two battles I was aware of.

"Ypres," he said quietly, looking once again at his coffee.

I sighed. Thousands of young men had been killed there. "You were lucky to make it out of there alive."

He breathed in deeply. "At the time, part of me wished for death." He looked at me, his grey eyes filled with sorrow. "To have lost the one I loved so dearly..." He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Ah, but that was long ago." He turned to Legolas. "Tell me Legolas, how have you fared in this new world?"

"Not as well as you, I fear."

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow. "Has my Elf become less jovial?" He gestured towards me. "Has your accomplice not given you hope? Come, come, Prince of Mirkwood, there must be some pleasures to be found here."

"Well," I stepped in, "there is one thing Legolas seems to enjoy doing." A sly grin crossed my lips.

  
  


Flying down the highway, I could see that even Aragorn enjoyed the speed of cars. Legolas once again felt the pleasure of going so fast. Being so late at night, the road was practically ours.

"Ah, this is exhilarating." The open windows nearly drowned out Aragorn's voice. "We have these in England, but I have so few opportunities to drive at such speeds." He turned behind to Legolas. "And I see that you have indulged in this modern invention as well, Greenleaf." The Elf opened an eye. "Truly, it is wondrous!"

A while later, we pulled into a motel. My paranoia about being back in the city hadn't left me. I was anxious to get far away, at least for the time being. Added to that was the jet lag Aragorn was finally experiencing. His yawning told me that we had better find some place for the night.

"Forgive me, Legolas," Aragorn started, "but I fear that I am getting old. I can not remain awake for days on end as I could in my youth."

Legolas only smiled. "Do not worry. Lin tells me that your journey here was long and tiring." He gripped his friend's shoulder. "We shall continue our stories fresh tomorrow. Rest well."

"And you." With a turn of the key, Aragorn was in his room.

"Don't you want to be with him?" I asked as Legolas entered my own room. I had assumed that they would share the room, having spent so much time apart that they would want to be together as much as possible.

He shook his head. "Aragorn needs his rest. Were I there, I would only question him incessantly about his time here." He shut the door and noticed that I was pulling out my pyjamas. "Will my staying here cause you discomfort?"

I chuckled. "Not anymore." I recalled his first shower and the lack of towel around his naked body. Grabbing my clothes, I headed into the washroom. "Take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Not hearing any reply, I assumed he followed my instructions, but when I emerged a few minutes later, freshly tooth brushed and washed, I found him standing at the window. My eyes narrowed. Was he reverting back? Did meeting Aragorn and hearing his story lull Legolas back into his own little world again?

Was I being overly neurotic? I mentally slapped myself.

"Is there something out there?" I finally said, trying to be as casual as I could.

He turned his body, allowing the moonlight to create shadow across half his form. I caught my breath. He was truly specatcular in the moonlight. His features were soft, but defined. The sweater created a beautiful outline of his body and his hair. My God but his hair seemed to glow. It was luminescent in the pale light.

"I merely wish to keep watch," he finally said quietly.

"Watch?"

"Yes." He resumed his original stance. "I sensed your uneasiness while in the city."

My brow furrowed. "You could?"

He nodded. "You were fearful of something."

I sat on the bed. "Yes. Of you being taken by the men in the white lab coats."

"No. Something else causes your anxiety. Something darker."

Okay, this was beginning to disturb me. Just how connected were we becoming? "I guess I was just worried," I finally said, trying to lighten the mood. "But everything's fine now. You don't have to pull guard duty."

I could see his face turn a little then resume its position forward. "I am little tired, so please allow me to indulge myself in this. Let me protect the King as best I can."

I shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll take the bed then." I threw back the covers and jumped in. Turning out the light, I wondered how I would be able to sleep with Legolas there watching. It was a strange sensation to say the least.

After a few moments in the dark, I spoke. "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for having faith."

"You're welcome," he finally whispered.

Smiling, I wrapped the blankets around me and drifted off. It would prove to be the best night's rest I would have in a very long time.

To be continued...

  
  


Note: many thanks to all those who have reviewed this story and especially to those who say specifically what they like. Personally, I find more detail useful so I know what's working and what isn't. Again, apologies on the delay in updating. I've been trying to get back into LOTR mode after seeing Star Wars this week (I've been a fan since I was five and a half). Don't worry, though, I won't leave our protaganist in the lurch. More will come.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't anything Tolkien and I'm not making a tidy little sum of money, or any sum for that matter. The bit about coffee has been changed. Sorry, haven't read The Hobbit yet.

  
  


Time and Space

Chapter 13

  
  


I awoke quite refreshed the following morning to find that Legolas had disappeared. Before I started panicking, though, I reminded myself that his closest friend was in the room next door. Rising and pulling on some street clothes, I went out and knocked on Aragorn's door. When he didn't answer, my heart quickened a little. Probably just gone for some breakfast, I tried to tell myself. I crossed the street to the diner. Upon entering, I was blasted with the smell of refried grease and the sizzle of bacon.

Looking around, I couldn't find either Aragorn or Legolas, not that I would have expected the Elf to be here. I could just imagine what his reaction to such a place would be. I was about to leave when a voice called out.

"Kaitlin!" I turned left to see a hand waving. 

Aragorn. 

Striding quickly over, I sat in the booth he had chosen, overlooking the highway. He smiled a me. "Beautiful morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Very." I paused. "You had me a little worried though."

"I do apologise for that. As you were sleeping so soundly, I thought it best not to disturb you." He drank the last of his coffee. "Coffee in Middle Earth was nothing such as this." He set the cup aside. "Probably a good thing." He then looked me directly in the eye, his mildly jovial tone now replaced with a serious one. "I am glad we met, just you and I, here...now."

I was unsure how to take that comment. "Where is Legolas?"

"He is behind the motel, in the small forest there. Mornings in the woods were always his favourite time of the day."

"That isn't why you wanted to speak to me alone."

"No," he sighed. The waitress stopped to refill his coffee and ask if I wanted anything. Tea was about all I craved at the moment, at least in that place. 

Aragorn grabbed the sugar and poured two spoonfulls into the black liquid, slowly, methodically stirring it in. His actions were those of someone not focused on the task at hand. His eyes were far away, glazed. Taking the spoon out, he tapped it twice on the rim then carefully set it on the table. "You are a healer," he finally said looking at me once more with penetrating eyes.

My own eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

"A psychiatrist."

"Yes."

"What is your assessment of Legolas? You are his physician, the one who has helped him thus far. What is his condition?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He leaned back in the seat. Dignity was most certainly there. You could easily see how this man could be a king. But I noticed a tinge of sadness also.

"It's Gimli," I finally said. "You know what happened to him."

He sighed. "So you know of the Dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin."

"A little. Legolas didn't say much about him, but I gathered that they were very good friends."

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Why haven't you told Legolas then? He's been desparate to find him since he made contact with you."

Aragorn only remained silent. And that's when I realised the truth. Why he was avoiding telling Legolas about his companion.

"So I ask you, is he well enough to learn the truth?"

Images floated through my mind of meeting Legolas that first time in the ward, his vigil in front of the window, his encounters with the guards, the look on his face upon learning that he was no longer in Middle Earth nor with his friends. No, that Legolas would not accept bad news at all.

But I also remembered the Legolas who marvelled and relished being in a tree, who loved to go fast to feel the wind in his hair, who looked with wonder and amazement at the simplest things. That Legolas might.

"As a psychiatrist, I would say that the truth is always best, no matter how painful. It shows trust and respect."

Aragorn took a breath.

"But what you're asking is if he is ready to deal with the truth and all its ramifications. As a professional, I would say no. He's been through enough trauma the last week to fill a lifetime, even an immortal one."

"Ah." His expression softened somewhat. He was disheartened. "I suppose my expectations were a little too high. Legolas has, after all, only been in this world for but a week. I..." He stared out the window. "I, on the other hand, have had many years to come to terms with this place." He took another drink.

"But as his friend, and if I were in his place, I would want to know. If he and Gimli were as close as I think they were, then you owe it to him to tell him."

"Do you know anything about Elves, Kaitlin of Men?"

This was a bit of a turn. "Only what I've seen with Legolas."

"There are really only two ways for an Elf to die. One is in battle or something like it. They can be fatally struck down. The second..." He faced me once more. "...is from grief." His eyes momentarily glazed over, remembering. "I would save Legolas from that fate if I could."

We sat a long while in that diner, not speaking, only looking out the window to the world. What could I say to him? Only he could judge whether or not to tell Legolas of Gimli's fate. Only he knew Legolas well enough to determine how well he could cope with that information. I did not envy Aragorn that decision.

With an unexpected suddenness, Aragorn rose. "I cannot delay any longer. Far too much time has passed already." He left some money then quickly left the diner. I jumped up to follow him, knowing that he meant to tell Legolas.

"Wait!" I called crossing the road. He stopped and turned. 

"My mind is set, Kaitlin."

I could see the determination on his face. "I'm not trying to stop you. I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help."

He smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You have done much already." Looking down at me, I could understand how people would follow him to the ends of the earth. His confidence and surity were contagious, but lacking in arrogence. "But perhaps, if you are willing, you can stand with Legolas. I can see that he has gained strength because of you. He trusts and respects you."

I smiled back, but it faded as I saw the figure come up behind Aragorn. "Legolas."

Aragorn steeled himself then turned. "Good morning, Legolas."

The Elf's entire body changed in mood from joyful contentment to impending dread. "Why don't we go inside?" I jumped in. "I would like to hear more of Aragorn's stories, about how he met Tolkien and the Lord of the Rings story." For a moment, no one moved, the feeling of dread now coming into me, until Aragorn smiled lightly. "Yes. Another story. Come, Legolas." He stepped forward then waited for his friend to follow. Hesitantly, the Elf joined him.

And then we were in Aragorn's room with a gnawing fear inside me that Legolas was not going to react well to the story.

  
  


"The war continued on," Aragorn began, "but it did not last forever. When we were allowed to return home, I was left at a crossroads. Having no home to return to, I had no idea of where to go. It was then when Johnny inquired about my predicament.

'You must come with me, Aragorn, to continue your fantastical story.'

He took me by the shoulders and we boarded the ship to England."

Aragorn stopped to look at us. "You must understand that during those most difficult times, comradery and loyalty were of utmost importance. We had been there for eachother for so long that it was natural to continue even after battle." He took a sip of coffee. "Johnny and I had become quite good friends, so much so that I felt I could confide in him my situation. He laughed, of course, not fully believing me. Of course hearing such a tale from a soldier would have been absolutely ludicrous, but something in him allowed him to believe me. He took bits and pieces of the Fellowships adventures in Middle Earth and scribbled them on some note paper. Often, he would offer his own take on them, adding and deleting what he thought was appropriate."

Aragorn fell silent. He sat back in the motel chair and crossed his hands in his lap, deep in thought. The room was just as silent.

"Elessar," Legolas said in a hushed voice, "if the thoughts are too painful to continue..."

This brought him out of his meditation. "No," he sighed, "I will go on." He straightened. "So I followed Johnny back to England."

My eyes narrowed. "What about papers? Documents? How did you cross the border?"

He smiled. "Back then, no one really looked at such things. Remember also, that I was dressed as a soldier, a hero of the war. No one would think to question my identification. And with an officer to support me, papers meant nothing. The war also made the excuse of losing my identification an easy one to allow me to create my own identity."

"Aragorn Elessar," I said.

"Yes," he nodded. "Within six months, I was a full member of English society, no questions asked. Johnny made sure of that."

He took another drink. "I stayed on with him, providing him with much history and knowledge of Middle Earth. He absorbed it greedily, writing very nearly everything I said. In return, he allowed me to live on his family's estate. In many ways, I was lucky to have landed in that war at that time. Anywhere else and I may have faired much worse." He eyed Legolas, but said nothing else.

"The years went along quite quickly," he continued. "Johnny met a woman, married and had children of his own. All the while he continued his note taking. I could see that he was formulating something with all of those notes of his. Not until the next war was nearly upon us did he relay his plans to me: the creation of an English mythology. I laughed at him.

'Johnny,' I said, 'who would read such things? Only a few people are as you and interested so intently in history.'

'Ah, have faith, my friend,' he replied. 'If you create the world first then fill it with adventure, people will read.'

He began modestly with a small book on the Hobbits and other races of Middle Earth. Not even he could have guessed at the response."

"So that came before The Lord of the Rings," I asked more than stated.

"Yes. It was something of a test. No doubt he would have finished his trilogy much sooner, but the war came. And so much more..." He gazed absently out the window, the morning sun now turning to midday. The world was rapidly losing its glow to the harsh, eye-squinting blindness of the afternoon sun.

I had nearly forgotten that Legolas was in the room. He sat cross legged on the bed, almost motionless. I turned to him, but found that I had nothing to say. Yet, for some reason, I felt a need to comfort him. Aragorn's story was indeed interesting, but I believe Legolas was finally gaining the true understanding, the deeper meaning behind it: he couldn't go home.

"And so the series of books was released," Aragorn continued. "People far and near took great interest in them and Johnny was inundated with people wanting to know more. His desire to create an English myth succeeded.

As for me, I still yearned for home. To be amongst those I held most dear. My time with Johnny had failed to yield any results as to why I was brought here or how to return. Johnny was understanding and did what he could, but even all his knowledge was of little value in this situation. I continued on as best I could, giving lectures about weaponry and war, offering my services to the university whenever possible. This life was acceptable, but not desired.

Then a miracle happened."

I noticed a tiny movement from Legolas. He leaned forward ever so slightly not wanting to miss what his friend was about to say. Aragorn looked at the Elf before proceeding. 

"I saw her," he said simply.

Legolas' eyes widened, locked onto Aragorn's. I didn't want to disturb the moment, but I wanted to know if my suspicions were right.

"Arwen," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn nodded. "In a vision I saw her. She spoke to me, giving me at least some answers."

"What did she say?" I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

Aragorn turned to me. "She told of how strongly and deeply her love for me remained. Though she could not be with me again, she held me in her heart and this lightened her thoughts. I, too, told of my continued devotion to her. But of course, I needed to know what became of us." His eyes saddened. "That is when she told me of the son of Gloin." He once again peered towards Legolas.

"Elessar, please," Legolas begged, "you must not keep me in the dark on this matter! What has become of Gimli, friend of the Elves?"

Aragorn rose to sit next to Legolas, putting his hand on the Elf's. "The news I have causes me to fear for you, Legolas. Promise me that you will not react hastily, not do anything you may come to later regret."

With a deep breath, Legolas steeled himself. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Aragorn quickly looked at me then began.

"Gimli," he said quietly, "is not with us."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I do not understand."

Aragorn wet his dry lips. "He has crossed over to join those who came before him." He swallowed. "Gimli is dead."

To be continued...

  
  


Note: thanks, Ithilien, on the coffee faux pas. Thanks also to K.T. Welsh for the long review and to all others who have reviewed. Some of you may not like this turn of events, but I don't think it was completely unexpected. So no rotten tomatoes my way, okay?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: just like before, I'm not making a pound, farthing, peso, lira, yen, euro, loonie, franc or dollar on this little bit of fiction. All characters are from the mind of Tolkien, except for my own creations (thus far being Lin and Mike).

*****

Time and Space 

Chapter 14

  
  


"Housekeeping," the voice called again.

I blinked a couple of times, finally registering the voice outside the door. I rose and opened it. "Not today. Not now." She nodded and pushed her cart to the next room. Closing the door slowly, I looked about the room. The bed remained unmade; a few clothes were tossed onto a chair. I slumped back down into the chair.

My journal lay on the table. I eyed it a long while, unsure if there was anything more I could add to it. I filled at least three pages already documenting the last day and a half. I felt spent, exhausted.

Eventually, I pulled it over and opened it. The words brought back vivid and painful images, images I knew I could never forget.

  
  


"Gimli is dead."

I could only watch as Aragorn sat next to his friend and delivered the most devastating news possible. The Elf's eyes widened, then just as quickly narrowed.

"No." He calmly turned to face Aragorn. "You are wrong. Gimli has not left us." His eyes became distant. "I would have felt it." The lack of emotion in his voice was terrifying to me. I would have been more comfortable with him shouting or fighting, but his composure was very disturbing.

"Laume, Legolas. Ta na anwa," Aragorn's gentle voice said. "You must believe me."

"No!" Legolas stood. "The son of Gloin is here. We've merely to find him." He looked to me. "Lin, I must ask your help once more."

I didn't know what to believe. Legolas had strange and unique senses beyond anyone I'd known or heard of. For him to say that he would have felt Gimli's death was beyond doubt. Yet, Aragorn had no reason to lie, nor to cause such anguish to his friend.

"Legolas..." I began.

In a moment, he whirled to face Aragorn once more. "This cannot be true. Elessar, you are deceived." The man only bowed his head. "No, Legolas. No."

"I will not believe it!" He made for the door, but just before he left, our eyes met. So much pain and confusion were there. I was reminded of my first meeting with him such a short and long time ago. He knew Aragorn was telling the truth, he just couldn't accept it.

Barely touching the ground, he strode out and went behind the motel to be in the trees once more. I made to go after him, but Aragorn held my arm. That he was next to me startled me. "Let him be."

"I'm not sure being alone is the best thing for him right now," I replied. "We need to stay together." The white lab coats still haunted me.

Aragorn released my arm. "He is an elf. And as such, he feels things much more deeply than you or I." He looked at me. "Time is all he has so we shall give it to him."

His words made sense, but I also knew that Legolas was in a dangerous and vulnerable position. There was still much in this world that he was ignorant of and that ignorance could have disastrous results.

I stepped back from the door. "How do you know about Gimli?"

The former king took a breath. "Arwen."

  
  


"In her visit to me, she told of what had happened to the Dwarf. Even as a silhouette her pain and sadness were evident.

'Elessar,' she began, 'even as a man, you cannot begin to understand the depths of cruelty of your race.'

I bade her to continue and relayed her story. She spoke of how she was able to find some semblance of form, albeit one of transluscence, after our encounter with Lausona. He had banished her from our realm of existence, pushing her back into the light of the stars that Elves were filled with. Somehow, I know not, she discovered what became of us. It was Gimli she found first. And it was Gimli that grieved her the most."

We now sat once again at the little table in the room.

"You see, Gimli was sent to a time far off from now. To when the dominance of men was supreme, but also the most blind. The truth was purposely kept hidden from the people to keep them from rebelling. Rulers desired power and kept the rest under heavy foot. Life became meaningless. Joy was difficult to attain. And anything beyond the norm was looked at with fear and hatred. To this world was Gimli cast."

He paused regaining himself. "So you can quite imagine their reaction of finding a dwarf suddenly in their midst. 'An abomination,' they cried. He was a monster. A demon sent to them from hell. Calls for his death were strong and widespread. There was little he could do."

"But dwarves exist in our time and back then, too. Why single him out?"

Aragorn laughed lightly. "Let me explain how the warrior appeared. Not as tall as you, but with a mass of hair covering his head and face. His long beard had grown to his belly and twisted into intricate braids. A proud creature, full of confidence and a temper to match. I love him dearly, almost as much so as Legolas."

Given this description, I could understand how a fearful and hostile people might react to finding this new person. Recalling Legolas' own confusion, I shuddered at how Gimli was received and how he would have reacted.

"He was taken and found to be a servant of the devil. His punishment was death by fire."

"Fire? He was burned at the stake." Absolutely the most torturous and painful way to die.

Aragorn nodded gravely. "But Arwen found him. She gave him comfort in his last moments. He would join his brothers beyond this life. He would be with those he loved in his mortal life. Had she not been with him, his suffering would have been a thousand times greater."

He stopped, gazing out the window. Even now after all this time, his love for Arwen remained. Even though they could not be together, his heart beat for her. He returned his gaze to me. "Could I have taken his place, I would most assuredly. He deserved no fate such as that."

"Neither do you or anyone," I answered. "And I don't think Legolas would even be able to handle knowing how his friend died. All that suffering might push him over the edge." If he wasn't there already.

At that moment, I felt a crying out, a scream without sound. My body shook with the pain in that scream. My breath was caught in my throat. After it subsided, I looked at the King. He, too, had felt it, his hand held over his heart, clenched tightly. Without saying anything, we rushed around to the back.

We ran to the small glen, but could not find Legolas easily. After five minutes of searching, I became worried. If he was no longer there, we could not protect him. Then Aragorn called out. "Kaitlin, here!" I quickly arrived and stopped. He looked to me. "It is worse than I feared," he whispered.

"I would agree." 

Legolas sat at the base of a tree, his knees pulled to his chest, his arms limp at his sides. I took a step forward and knelt down, placing myself directly in Legolas' field of vision and called out. But he did not respond. In fact, he didn't blink or do anything that would acknowledge my presence. I shut my eyes. God, he's reverted within himself, I thought. I then looked to Aragorn. "This isn't good."

"No."

I looked all around his head and upper body for some sort of injury or trauma, but found nothing. I rose. "With regular people this sort of thing can last days, weeks, even months. Their minds can't handle the new information. But with Elves...I don't even know where to begin."

Aragorn continued to monitor the Elf. "We must do anything we can. I will not stand idly by and watch him slowly die of grief." He bent down, touching Legolas' shoulder. "Mourn, my friend, but do not grieve deeply. I fear I may lose you as well and that would be beyond my limit. Please, stay with us." He bowed his head for a moment then straightened. "I will stay with him."

"What can I do?"

"Give him your thoughts. There is little else we can do."

  
  


I closed the journal and slid it back across the table. That had been this morning, nearly ten hours ago. Tired of waiting around, I headed out back, finding the same scenario as when I left. Legolas was still locked away, while Aragorn maintained his vigil.

"No change?"

He shook his head. "None. I spoke of my experiences here or remembered adventures we had together. I even attempted a song of the Noldor, but nothing." He stared at his friend. "I fear he is too far gone." The quiet of his voice chilled me.

Walking over, I saw the warm glow of the sunset behind Legolas, framing him in gold. In conjunction with the vacant look in his eyes he, looked more like a statue than anything living. "I'll stay with him, Aragorn. You should get some rest and some food."

"Nay," he shook his head. "I do not wish to leave him."

"You'll be no good to him if you're passing out from fatigue." I sat next to Legolas. Perhaps it was the determined look in my eye that held Aragorn's tongue from further argument, or the gnawing in his stomach.

"I shall return as quickly as I can." He paused then turned and left.

For a long while, I just sat there watching the world become darker. The sounds of the forest changed becoming quieter. Turning, I checked to see if Legolas had changed. His eyes remained lost, staring blankly at nothing in front of him. Carefully, I felt for any sign of life and cringed when I touched cold skin. I drew myself closer to him hoping to warm him, if only a little. I held his hand. 

The last rays of light disappeared when I spoke. "You know, Legolas," I whispered, "you have friends in the here and now who value you. What would happen to us if you left?"

No response.

I rested my hand on top of our intertwined ones. "I don't know much about you or Aragorn or...Gimli...but I do know that you are here. We have met eachother and I'd like to think it was for a reason. And not just to help you psychologically." Though I doubt I've been much good at that lately. "There's something here, Legolas, between you and me. Between all of us. Somehow, we are all connected."

I flashed to Arwen's visit. What had brought her to me?

"Please, Legolas, don't bring me into your world and then leave me. Come back."

The world continued to darken.

  
  


A short while later, I heard footsteps from the side. The sun was set and the woods suddenly took on a eerie feel. "Aragorn?" When no reply came, I called again.

"You are worried about him, aren't you?" a voice called.

I turned to see a form walk towards us. I instinctively stood and put myself between him and Legolas.

"You're devotion is admirable, if misplaced."

Something about the voice was familiar. No, not just the voice. That little warning bell I'd felt at the airport was now a full-fledged alarm. This man was dangerous, extremely dangerous. "Who are you?"

"Come now, Lin. I would have thought that you would remember me. It hasn't been that long, has it?"

My eyes widened in wonder when I could finally see him. "How did you know where we were?"

He only laughed.

It was quickly interrupted. "Come to finish your task?" Aragorn called.

The man spun and was face to face with Aragorn. "Ah! So the leader has returned to lead his merry men. Oh, wait. You've no men, only a woman, a catatonic elf and a spirit." He chuckled. "Such has always been the way with you, Aragorn. A leader of misfits and rejects."

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" I jumped in.

"Certainly." A flash of light knocked me to the ground. The pain that followed gave me all the answers I needed.

To be continued...

  
  


A/N: my version of Elvish is probably wrong in the grammar and syntax departments, but I figured it was time to throw some in. I'd be curious to know if anyone can translate it. The prize? Uh...well...um...big kudos...? I'm also glad that fanfic is back up and running. I miss all the stories. Course, it being down was a good excuse for me not updating more quickly. Hopefully I'll have more time during the summer.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: let's see, how else can I say that I don't own Tolkien's ideas, characters or settings and that anyone outside of that is my own? Huh, guess I just did. Oh, I'm not making any form of currency on this little ditty either. Enjoy.

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 15

  
  


I was sure that I was physically able to move. I was also sure that any such movement would bring about a new wave of pain. Breathing was extraordinarily difficult.

Opening my eyes, I found that I was in some sort of large hall. The walls were stone and the floor felt cold, a welcome relief to my burning skin. Just able to tilt my head a little, I could see Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen and one other, I presumed to be Gimli. Had I been able to chuckle, I would have. Aragorn had been right about the Dwarf's appearance.

But this was not the time for humour. All of them were in danger, that was evident upon their faces. Aragorn's sword was drawn and Legolas held his knives in a defensive posture. A flash of light blinded me once more and when I could see again, Gimli was gone. Moments later, Aragorn and Arwen had disappeared and Legolas was now prostrated on the floor. And then he was no more.

I felt rather than saw the form come towards me. Its terrible power reverberated throughout my body. Struggling to rise, I was able to see the form. My eyes widened in horror. What I saw was pure terror and demonic. 

"How..." I croaked, now on my elbows.

He grinned evilly. "You wished to know what was going on. Now you've first hand experience of it. Was it everything you hoped?" He cackled.

I shook my head, still confused. "I don't understand," I managed to gasp out, now on my hands and knees.

"Come, come, Kaitlin, you are not a fool. I have brought you here to see and feel what the others went through." He loomed above me.

"Why?"

He knelt down, his breath hot on my face. "Because I can."

Seconds later, I was back in the forest in a tumbled heap.

"I will not allow this to happen once again," Aragorn's voice called out. I managed to make out his form, ready for an attack with Legolas' knives. The metal glinted in the moonlight. The creature's laugh did little to allay any fears I had. 

I turned to Legolas. His position had not changed. "Now might be a good time to help," I whispered. Nothing.

Looking back at Aragorn, I could tell that he was willing to die to keep this abomination from continuing its destruction.

"Do you really think you can hurt me?" His voice echoed through the woods. "I am a god!"

My eyes narrowed. That could not be. He was too arrogent to be any god. Maybe we could use that against him, somehow. Besides, he had taken human form. That alone must give him some vulnerabilities.

With a slight flick of his wrist, he threw Aragorn back. He landed hard. "So easy."

"You're right," I heard myself say. "There's no challenge. Nothing to really prove how superior you are." I now stood wobbily against a tree. "I mean, how much fight could you get from just a human."

He took a step closer, his eyes like fire. I gulped down my fear and tried to forget that this wasn't Mike looking at me. "Humans are weak. You just proved that." I gazed down at Legolas. "And we know how useless elves can be when they mourn." I returned my stare to Lausona. "So the question becomes: who can really meet your standards?"

He was now very close to me. Although he was a terrifying monster, his body was still human. He fidgeted with fingers, rubbing them together. "You are trying to distract me. Keep me from hurting them."

Quickly looking over his shoulder, I could see that Aragorn had disappeared. Wonderful. "N..no. I'm just saying that..."

"Enough!" 

I shut my eyes hard. God, what had I done?

"This time waster has continued long enough. You will die." He clutched my arm, pulling it from its socket. I screamed.

"Let her go," a voice called from behind.

Without releasing me, he turned to find Aragorn standing once more, this time with a bow and drawn arrow. "I'll not ask again." His low voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"You petty mortal! You think you can give me orders! I am beyond your comprehension. You can do no harm to me."

He then stumbled forward, his grip on me loosened enough for me to squirm out. Jumping back, I could see a long protrusion from his chest. A knife.

He jerked upright and with demon eyes, bore down on the figure now standing next to me. I looked over in amazement. "You think this can stop me?" Lausona pulled the knife out. In a blink, he heaved it towards Legolas. Just as fast, though, Legolas stepped aside and let the knife embed itself in a tree.

A whistle and thump brought my attention back to Aragorn. The loosed arrow now stuck out of Lausona's leg. Another was now embedded in his hip. He staggered, nearly falling to one knee. Legolas pulled the knife from the tree and ran in for an attack. He was tossed back, but without the same force as Aragorn felt. The Elf stumbled, but charged once more. Aragorn continued his own onslaught. I only stood there, feeling helpless and stupid. I had to do something. Running back to the room, I frantically searched for Legolas' other knife. Finding it, I dashed back. 

Lausona was still fighting them off. Some of his strength wavered, but he managed to keep fighting. In fact, he now seemed to be winning the battle, though Legolas and Aragorn refused to back down.

Standing there, feeling a little ridiculous, with my shoulder throbbing in pain. I called out. "Lausona!"

All movement stopped. The three figures turned towards me. I was scared, but something formed inside me. Perhaps it was courage, or determination. But it felt larger. I couldn't accurately describe it. I felt as though I was finally learning who I really was. I was more than just a psychiatrist, a female human, a mortal. I felt both bigger and small than all of those things. It was both natural and supernatural.

Tapping into that feeling, that energy, I took a bold step forward. "This ends here and now." I raised the knife.

When he began laughing, I calmed myself, breathing deeply and evenly. Legolas took the momentary quiet to let loose another slash, but he was not quick enough to duck away. Grabbed roughly by the neck, Lausona raised him up and grabbed the knife. "Attack me and the Elf will die slowly and painfully."

I paused. Aragorn and I gazed at one another. A silent understanding was made. With a mighty war cry, he lunged forward. An instant after, Lausona stabbed Legolas in his ribcage. The Elf refused to cry out, but was unceremoniously dropped when Lausona was pierced in the arm holding up the Elf.

And then I raised my weapon, counted three and let it fly. The world seemed to stop as the blade flew through the air. With a sickly smack, it landed in Lausona's throat. Stunned, he staggered back, falling over a tree root.

We now stood over him, Aragorn and I, his bow drawn. Taking the knife he used on Legolas and ripping the other from his neck, I held them over him. "For the pain and suffering you have caused, I exact justice. May the heavens have more mercy on you than you for your victims." Kneeling down and with two quick strokes, I removed his head from his body.

The power released threw all of us back nearly to the motel. Swirls of energy zoomed past, howls of agony filled my ears. The earth seemed to shake.

And then it was quiet.

And then I was myself once more.

Blinking several times, I turned to check on Aragorn. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He waved me off, staring intently at the still form nearly hidden in the trees.

I jumped up and raced off. "Legolas?" I breathed quickly. I knelt down to the still form and checked for a heartbeat. Relieved to find one, I examined his wound. The lack of bleeding worried me. His blood pressure must have been almost nothing, and that was a bad sign. "Don't leave me, Legolas. Not now. Not like this."

Aragorn was suddenly next to me also checking the Elf.

"Give me your shirt. I need to clean the wound to see how bad it is." He obliged and moments later, I was sopping up spilled blood. Peering into the wound, I could see that it was serious, but didn't appear to have punctured the lung. A wave of relief poured over me. "He may have some broken ribs. We should get him to a hos..." I stopped. That had been the whole reason we had left in the first place. He was too unique to be locked away. "Scratch that. I need to sew up the wound."

A while later, Legolas rested on the bed in the motel. How no one came to look amazed me. Unexplainable really.

Aragorn sat next to his friend while I cleaned up. I tried to give them as much privacy as I could, but the room was somewhat small.

"Elessar," the Elf finally whispered. "Were we victorious?"

He patted Legolas' hand. "Yes, friend. Now rest to regain your strength."

"But I wish to know how..." He struggled to sit up, but Aragorn gently pushed him down. 

"Tomorrow, Legolas. You will have your answers in the morning."

Answers. More like more questions.

To be continued...

  
  


A/N: yes, more is to come. What, you ask? You'll just have to review... ;)


	16. Chapter 15 - director's cut

Let me begin by saying that this is the director's cut of chapter 15. I wrote the first one in something of a rush and was never very pleased with it. Not sure why I put it up. Some of you have indicated that you liked the original. Others have claimed I jumped to the S.S. Mary Sue. Others still think I've lost the realism that made the preceeding chapters better. I would have to agree with all of you. Although not completely Mary Sue, having Lin as the hero just didn't work for me. And I think I wrote a couple people OOC. Fantasy still has to fit within the world an author creates, which I don't think I did. In other words, I hope you like this one better. I'll keep both up just for those who like the original.

  
  


Disclaimer: let's see, how else can I say that I don't own Tolkien's ideas, characters or settings and that anyone outside of that is my own? Huh, guess I just did. Oh, I'm not making any form of currency on this little ditty either. Enjoy.

*****

Time and Space

Chapter 15

  
  


I was sure that I was physically able to move. I was also sure that any such movement would bring about a new wave of pain. Breathing was extraordinarily difficult.

Opening my eyes, I found that I was in some sort of large hall. The walls were stone and the floor felt cold, a welcome relief to my burning skin. Just able to tilt my head a little, I could see Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen and one other, I presumed to be Gimli. Had I been able to chuckle, I would have. Aragorn had been right about the Dwarf's appearance.

But this was not the time for humour. All of them were in danger, that was evident upon their faces. Aragorn's sword was drawn and Legolas held his knives in a defensive posture. A flash of light blinded me once more and when I could see again, Gimli was gone. Moments later, Aragorn and Arwen had disappeared and Legolas was now prostrated on the floor. And then he was no more.

I felt rather than saw the form come towards me. Its terrible power reverberated throughout my body. Struggling to rise, I was able to see the form. My eyes widened in horror. What I saw was pure terror and demonic. 

"How..." I croaked, now on my elbows.

He grinned evilly. "You wished to know what was going on. Now you've first hand experience of it. Was it everything you hoped?" He cackled.

I shook my head, still confused. "I don't understand," I managed to gasp out, now on my hands and knees.

"Come, come, Kaitlin, you are not a fool. I have brought you here to see and feel what the others went through." He loomed above me.

"Why?"

He knelt down, his breath hot on my face. "Because I can."

Seconds later, I was back in the forest in a tumbled heap.

"I will not let you do this again!" Aragorn exclaimed. "This ends now." He held Legolas' knives in attack position. I assumed it was attack as I'd never been in a fight like this before.

"You believe that you can hurt me?" Lausona cried. "I am invincible!" Even lying on the ground at an awkward angle, I could see him seem to grow larger.

Looking over at Legolas, I had hoped that he would have been brought back to us, but he remained as lifeless as ever. Those vacant eyes haunted me. Not even in the hospital did they lack any glint of life. Gimli had meant more to him than I could have imagined.

Course right now, I was in more pain from my trip than I could have imagined. I struggled to sit up, all the while watching the interplay between Aragorn and Lausona. The two seemed to be playing some sort of waiting game, neither making the first move. The woods were strangely quiet.

And then Aragorn attacked. His yell echoed through, the blades shimmering in the moonlight. He moved to slash Lausona, but was repelled with a flick of the creature's wrist. The former king flew back and landed with a heavy thump.

"Too easy," it whispered. His body then shifted towards mine, his eyes flaming. "And as for you, I can no longer let my little secret be exposed."

For the first time in my life, I was afraid, terribly, terribly afraid. I had ignored the warnings in my head and now it was going to cost me my life and probably Aragorn's and Legolas' as well. I shut my eyes, resulting in the brimming tears to fall. His oncoming footsteps felt like earthshattering quakes, each one louder and harsher than the last. Opening my eyes to glance behind him, I couldn't see Aragorn anywhere. Part of me hoped he had saved himself, another part hoped he wouldn't leave us. I was such a coward.

The footsteps were very close now. I chanced a final look at Legolas, hoping for something. My heart fell when I saw him no different. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I couldn't protect you." I reached my hand to him, barely able to touch his when a rough hand jerked me up, very nearly dislocating my shoulder.

Face to face with the monster, I couldn't help but wonder if Mike was somewhere inside. Lausona may have stolen his form, but could he have destroyed Mike's soul? Having so little time left, I couldn't dwell on the subject. That and the pain now shooting out of my shoulder as he hauled me up, my feet no longer touching the ground. He pulled me to within inches of him.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone?" he spat. "He would have suffered an eternity in that place, but you had to worm your way in. Bah. Pathetic." His grip tightened, sending more pain out. "Your suffering will not be as long, but more painful. You ruined my plan."

And then he stumbled. Whirling around, he spotted Aragorn with only one knife, the other now lodged deeply in his chest. He looked down then back at Aragorn. "Do not worry, foolish king, your time shall come soon enough." Removing the knife, he tossed it aside. His attention back to me, he began to inflict his pain. Placing his palm over my heart, a searing pain burned through. I could begin to smell my flesh burn as it was driven in. I wanted to get away. I wanted to punch or kick or squirm or anything to get out of that anguish, but I was paralysed. My body would not co-operate with my mind. I was helpless and powerless.

He stumbled forward once again. And again. His hand broke away from my chest, but I barely felt any change I was so fixated on my own horror. He turned to see Aragorn standing once more, knives ready.

And the Elf with bow drawn.

The creature grabbed the arrow in his thigh and broke it off, casting it aside with indignance. He lunged forward only to be momentarily halted by another arrow in his arm. "You think such things can hurt me?" 

Another arrow.

"These mean nothing to someone such as I." He pulled it out.

I was now starting to black out. He thrust me in front of him, not as a shield, but to prove his strength. "Attempt to hurt me and she will die." Neither man nor elf made any move. "That is your weakness - compassion."

My awareness of the situation was dangerously unsteady. The cause of my pain may have momentarily ceased, but the results lingered. I could barely breathe.

I then dropped to the ground. Landing awkwardly on my shoulder, I cried out. I was now unable to focus on anything. The fight next to me was nothing more than a grouping of fuzzy shadows. My breath came in short gasps. I was dying.

And then I saw her.

The brilliant light behind her blinded me, but I couldn't turn away. She strode evenly to me and knelt down. She was not fuzzy, but clear. Pure.

I tried to speak, but she hushed me. "Rest. This will soon be over." She did not smile, but I felt comfort. Her entire demeanour exuded calm. She was soothing. I could understand Aragorn's love for her and how no other woman could compare. She lightly touched my forehead. "Do not worry. Everything shall be as it should."

Did that mean that I had to die?

Turning behind her, I followed her gaze to the battle. The shadows remained, but I could see one now looking small and not offering any resistance.

"What is happening?" I struggled out.

Her soft face looked on mine once more. "That battle draws to a close." She smiled. "It is time."

She stood, her power and beauty mesmorising. Walking away from me, her light faded. I couldn't see anything from then on.

Guess I was dead.

  
  


That I felt any touch on my skin surprised me. That I was surprised at all further surprised me. I heard Aragorn and Legolas close to me, not fully understanding their whispers. Something about waking and it's done. Finding the strength to open my eyes, I saw the blurred images of Aragorn and Legolas peering down at me.

"She is awake!" Legolas turned to Aragorn. 

"Quickly. We must bring her inside." He moved to lift me.

"What of Lausona?" the Elf inquired.

"Do as Arwen instructed." I felt myself pulled up and lie limply in Aragorn's arms. I was then aware of lying in a bed, Aragorn once again at my side, checking my injuries. "Can you hear me?"

Licking my dry lips, I answered yes. A glass of cool water then met my lips. God how good that felt!

"Rest easy." He stood and spoke quietly with Legolas. Moments later, he left the room. Legolas remained at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed.

"Did you win?" I croaked, trying vainly to push myself up.

He was then there, pulling the pillows up for me to lean against. I looked him straight on. "Legolas, tell me."

"Yes, Kaitlin," he whispered, "we won."

For some reason, I felt him holding back something. We held the moment a little longer. "I am glad that you're not a vegetable anymore."

He blinked several times. "I am sorry for that. I should not have worried you so." He sat back on the bed. "Grief comes hard to elves." He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Besides the death of his best friend and having fought a horrible evil?

He waited a seeming eternity before responding. "I must go."

The simpleness of the statement through me for a loop. Either that or I was still reeling from the torture I endured. "I don't under..."

"Return home." He rose, his back to me. "The death of Lausona will reverse all of his actions." He stood in front of the window once more.

Somehow, somewhere, I knew this was going to happen. It was foolish of me to expect that he would remain with me forever. At the very least, he would have returned with Aragorn to England. Still, I was stunned. He had grown on me, all of his quirks, naivite, his way of being. I was going to miss him.

"Elessar wanted you to know how grateful he is to you for assisting us. Had you not withdrawn me from that hospital, we may never have met here. May never have gone home." He turned to me one last time, a light smile on his fine features. "I am indebted to you, Kaitlin of Men." His eyes briefly glazed over. "I shall miss you." His hand reached for mine, gripping it tightly. 

"My journal," I interrupted the moment. 

Legolas cocked his head, unsure of what I meant.

"If Lausona dies and that reverses everything, that will mean that you won't have come here and we wouldn't have met. But will we remember this?"

He shook his head. "I do not know."

"There must be some way that we will." I frantically searched the room. "If I give you my journal, then maybe you won't forget. Maybe it will survive. Maybe..."

He placed his other hand over top ours. "Kaitlin, there is no time. Elessar has only given us but a few moments. He has allowed us a farewell that Lausona denied. Please, let us just enjoy eachother."

"But..." Looking at him, I knew he was right. If we did remember this, then I wanted it to be memorable. If not, well, then it really doesn't matter. I sighed heavily. "You've opened my world up to new possibilities. Thank-you."

He nodded.

"Go to him." I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Go home."

Without saying a word, he made for the door, briefly looking back before stepping through.

I shut my eyes hard, not wanting to think of anything.

And then it was over.

  
  


To be continued...?

  
  


A/N: if you liked this, let me know. I may be encouraged to write an epilogue for this little story. I also hope you liked this version better than the original. I did. ;) Constructive feedback is welcomed.


	17. Epilogue

Once again, anything related to Lord of the Rings or Tolkien is not mine. I do not make any form of currency on any of this. And now, for the last chapter of Time and Space...it's been fun.

*****

Time and Space 

Epilogue

  
  


"Have you ever had deja vu?" I asked.

"Sure," Mike answered.

I bit the inside of my cheek. 

"What's up?" He munched on his sandwich.

I leaned in. "I've been having it a lot lately. I mean, all the time. I go into the ward and it hits me full on. I look out the window to the city and it's the most familiar thing in the world to me." I sat back and sighed. "Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Don't worry." He chucked his pop. "You're the last person in the world who'd go crazy." He looked at his watch. "C'mon."

We both stood and headed out of the cafeteria and I felt as though I'd done it before, recently, but with someone else. The feeling was starting to drive me batty. Everything reminded me of something else. It was more than deja vu. I had actually experienced what I remembered. Standing in the elevator brought on memories of helping calm someone down who was nervous about them. But who? And why?

"Listen, why don't you take a couple days off? Give yourself a long weekend." We stepped out of the elevator. "You need a break from this place. You being here so much is probably why you're experiencing deja vu all the time." He headed to the nurses' station to sign some forms. "You haven't had a vacation in over a year." He flipped some papers. "Take some time." He put down his pen and looked at me and I shuddered. There was an air of fear, of evil around him. I swallowed. "Maybe you're right."

The feeling passed, but I couldn't help but think on it. I'd never seen Mike as anything other than my supervisor and friend. There was nothing malevolent about him.

  
  


The tea later that night was relaxing. The hot bath even more so. Music driftly lazily into the bathroom as I leaned back in the tub, finally letting go of my stresses. An hour later, I found myself digging through my closet for my winter clothes when I found it.

My bow.

Picking it up, I smiled. I hadn't used it since last year. Work had been demanding most of my time, leaving little for hobbies or anything else really. Standing there, in the middle of my bedroom, I pulled the string back. Oh how I missed using it. I had loved archery, the precision, the focus, the feel of power when the string was released. Hunting through again, I found a couple of arrows, a little bent with being pushed to the back of the closet. Tomorrow, I was going to shoot some targets.

  
  


And it felt wonderful. The thwang of the string, the thump of the arrow all brought back great memories for me. Not the deja vu memories (or the dream memories I'd been having lately), but the real memories of me doing just this. I then promised myself to not slack off, to continue on with this hobby.

"Haven't seen you here before," the man said.

I looked up to find an older man disassembling his own bow. "No. I haven't been to the range in a long while."

"Feels good, don't it?"

I sat back in the chair. "Yeah, it does."

I kept that feeling with me the whole weekend, going every day to the shooting range, getting a little better each time. On the last day, though, I saw a man who brought back that sense of deja vu. 'Great. Went four whole days without that feeling and I get it now, here,' I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I re-focused on the target, not the man in the next target over. Still, I couldn't help but eye him a little. His blond hair was tied in a short ponytail and his dark eyebrows were narrowed in concentration. He pulled the bow, the levers creaking, held the pose then fired. The shot was perfect. My own left something to be desired.

Returning back from retrieving my arrows, I was about to ask where he learned to shoot so well, but found him gone. Shrugging, I returned to my target.

  
  


Work was better. I felt re-energised and was ready to get back at it. Clients came, I did my best with the men in the ward and laughed and chatted with the nurses and other doctors. The problem was that the sense I got from Mike was anything but jovial. He may have smiled at me, but all I could see was darkness. I couldn't explain it.

My dreams had been relatively normal, until one night. It had been so vivid, so real that it took me a few minutes to realise that the dream was only a dream and not reality. I laid in bed for a couple of hours replaying it over and over; the monster hunting the hero, the hero searching for his compatriot, me being the assistant to it all. That alone would have been enough, but the face disturbed me more. I could see her, clearly, distinctly. Her brown eyes full of calm and compassion. She was both beautiful and not quite human. She spoke a foreign language, yet I knew what she said. She was a guide. But for what? 

The next day was long and tiring. My lack of sleep had made me cranky and irritable. I couldn't wait to get home and go to bed. When I arrived at my house, though, I found something unusual waiting for me at the door.

A small package.

Looking around for the deliverer, I finally bent down and picked it up. The only words I recognised were my own name. The rest was in some flowing script, very beautiful, but completely unreadable. I momentarily wondered if it was a bomb from a disgruntled client, but quickly dismissed that. None of my clients were dangerous.

Taking the package inside, I set it on the coffee table and then sat carefully on the couch. Something was familiar here. That writing was not new to me. I stared a long time at that package, unsure if to open it or not. My curiosity won out.

Carefully unwrapping it, I found a smallish wooden box. It was exquisite. It was covered with the script and other decorative work. The wood itself seemed to glow as though a tiny light source was inside the wood. A pale bluish-white light dimly lit the room.

Upon touching the wood, I felt a slight shock and an image flashed in my mind. He looked very like the man in the shooting range, but different. And familiar. I knew that man. Gently and cautiously, I lifted the lid and found something even more intriguing.

There inside was a very old, very worn book. Its cover was bent and ripped and had been opened many times. It had become soft with use. Carefully lifting it out, I was once again struck with that sense of familiarity, this time being the strongest yet. The pages were yellowed and seemed very nearly to fall apart. I set it on my lap and lightly opened it.

And again I was speechless.

The writing on the pages was my own.

I stared disbelieving at it, completely at a loss as to how my own writing, my own words, appeared in such an ancient text. This was utterly impossible. Yet there it was, my distinctive S staring back at me.

_Journal 32: Legolas the Elf_

Started November 3

I was now in shock. To begin with, I was only on journal 28 right now, November 2. Secondly, what the hell was an elf? And how did I come to write this? But another question entered my brain: who sent this?

Putting the book on the table, I went to the door and looked outside. I couldn't see anyone and nothing appeared out of the ordinary around the door. I then examined the package and found nothing useful on them. There was no return address, not even a deliery sticker. The puzzle was hurting my head.

Perhaps the answers could be found in the book. Taking it up again, I began reading of "my" account of this Legolas person. I quickly discovered that I had been captivated by him, wanting to help him any way I could. I only shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't have been that easily swayed, could I?

The night continued and I read on, being very mindful of the age of the book. What I realised was that no answer was readily coming as to how I wrote this book and how it came to me now. Nearing the end, I became more engrossed in it. The sense of desparation, the need to get home, the sadness of Legolas discovering the fate of his friend all culminated in the final scene with that creature. Finding that Mike had been the host for Lausona suddenly explained much. Could this have been real?

  


The morning sun found me with a cup of tea and the book opened to the last entry:

_I can only hope that Legolas will return to us. I worry that Aragorn will lose all hope of seeing Arwen again if Legolas can not deal with the grief over his friend. Lausona may also use this time to his advantage. I don't know what I can do to help you, Legolas._

I found myself wanting to know what happened. So many questions came to mind, but without any answers. I had been pulled into that world and now I was left hanging. It was unfair.

I jumped into the shower when I realised the time. Work wasn't going to wait for me and maybe getting my mind off this book would be good, if only for a little while.

As I left my house and went to my car, I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. Gazing around, my eyes fell on a man across the street, leaning against a large oak tree. I could see that part of his hair was pulled back while the rest floated in the wind. He uncrossed his arms and straightened when he realised I was aware of him. He then walked towards me.

And I knew who he was and I wasn't afraid.

He stood close to me now, his fine features staring down at me. I could see the points of his ears, his blond hair a stark contrast to the black ribbed turtleneck he wore. But it was his eyes that did it. Looking into those azure pools, everything came to me. The longer I stared, the more I remembered. The hospital, the tree, Lausona, Arwen, Aragorn. It had been real; all of it true. Those weren't just dreams or deja vu. I had truly lived them. 

We held the pose a long while.

I wanted to speak, but couldn't. So much was going on inside me that I didn't know where to begin. How was any of this possible?

Finally, he broke the gaze with a simple blink and I was brought back to the moment.

"You received the book." His soft voice penetrated my thoughts. Like him, it was beautiful, elegent, rich.

I only nodded.

"Then you understand."

I stepped back. I had wanted to say no, but I couldn't because I did understand. My much sought for clarity was now here. I grasped it all. The fog was lifted and there was calm. "Yes."

He smiled lightly.

"But you must continue the story, Legolas. Tell me what happened when Lausona was defeated."

"I shall, Elvothien. I shall. But first..." He stepped to the passenger side of my car, a little evil grin on his lips. "You must give me a ride."

  
  


The End

  
  


A/N: well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank-you to all the reviewers and to those who e-mailed me. You encouragement has been appreciated. Please let me know what you think of this ending. Should I do another story continuing this line? Is Lin worth another story? Thanks once again. And thanks to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the inspiration.


End file.
